Chosen of the Light
by Animegirlluver
Summary: This is a story about a young Oracle Knight named Maria Cecilia Curtiss. What happens when this young girl has to put up with a grouchy mentor? You'll just have to find out. Game Spoilers! Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss! ((Book 1 of the Maria Curtiss Series.))
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or Karma**

**Opening Song:**

**_Karma_**

**_Bump of Chicken_**

**_English Translation_**

_I had a glass marble and it fell to the ground_

_I went to go and chase it, but I dropped one more._

_There's just a single one that remains,_

_shining in one sunny spot._

_At the time as our hearts start to pace,_

_people did their best to find their very own place._

_They just keep protecting it so that isn't snatched away._

_Though I kept my hands real' clean,_

_they still look real' dirty to me._

_Before I could doubt my own mind,_

_it will be my mind doubting over me._

_If we believe in the pacing of our hearts,_

_the beatings will combine and we're sure to be together._

_Even though I am here,_

_I'll always be calling._

_And when our two reasons begin to over and tremble,_

_I will know the meaning of my birth!_

_So long as we continue to exist,_

_we did our best to find our very own place._

_'Cause it is quiet impossible,_

_for two to stay in one sunny spot._

_I had a glass marble and it fell to the ground._

_I noticed from the fall it made it break in half._

_All around it bathed in the light were I had let it fall._

_For all the countless footsteps, you had to take,_

_you realized the pointless numbers were they._

_Though I have traveled quite a few ways,_

_all I have to know is one to zero._

_If we believe that we're able to meet again,_

_there's sure to be a sadness that will bring us back together._

_I won't let you forget, _

_for I am here always calling you._

_So when it's time to bury our old sorrows all together,_

_it makes a promise between you and me._

_We are two mirrors containing one true purpose,_

_and reflecting every little bit of our own karma._

_When we are together we will touch each other's dirtied hands,_

_and depend upon it's shape._

_I will not ever leave from this place found right next to you._

_We are standing in a sunny spot meant to be for one! _

_So you shouldn't forget,_

_for I'll always calling you._

_Inside this single marble that the both of us belong to,_

_that's right we'll meet again for our hearts will not miss a beat._

_And when will build a cross for our motives built together,_

_the promise we made will then be fulfilled adding our hearts make us both as one!_

_And woah...oh….ho ho!_

**Preface**

* * *

The day was nice and warm in Daath. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a little girl was skipping down the streets of Daath with her parents. The girl was around twelve years old and had sapphire blue eyes, shoulder length blond hair, and bangs that went down to the top tips of her eyes. The girl wore a pink dress that went down to the top tips of her knees, a black leather, unzipped jacket, thick, white leggings, and gray boots that covered her knees. She and her parents were on their way to deal with important business at the cathedral. The girl was so happy she was coming along. She never got to go anywhere or do anything. She was a Curtiss and a happy one today, but the parents looked sad.

"Mommy what's wrong?" asked the girl. Her mother just sighed. The girl stopped skipping and started walking normally. She look up at her father who had a belt around his waist. He looked worried. The girl just stopped suddenly. Her parents were surprised and stopped too.

"What's the matter, Maria?" asked her mother. Maria frowned at them and said, "I am not going any further unless you tell me why you guys and sad and worried. Maria's parents exchanged glances.

Her father then said, "Nothing is wrong. Let's keep moving."

Maria sighed and started walking again. _"Something is up,"_ she thought to herself.

After two hours of walking they finally reached the Daath cathedral. The cathedral is huge! The cathedral is a very important place. It's where the Fon Master lives and where the Oracle Knights worked. They walked up what almost seem an endless flight of stairs. Almost every five seconds Maria asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet," said her father with a calm voice. When they finally reached the top Maria felt like she was going to collapse.

"Stairs are now my worst enemy," Maria commented. Her parents laughed a little before entering the cathedral. Maria looked around at all the pretty and expensive stuff. Almost everything was black and gold even the doors.

"Why are we here again?" asked Maria in a quiet voice.

"We are here to see Commandant Grants," replied her mother. When they reached the chapel they found the Commandant.

"Welcome," he said with a smile. Her parents smiled back, but Maria didn't. She didn't trust him at all. She may be little, but she wasn't stupid. She looked up at her mommy and daddy. She mentally sighed and knew she would have to deal with him if she was going to be here with them.

"Right this way," he said as he lead them out of the chapel. They walked down to the area where the just had entered. They didn't go to the front door, but instead they went through a door that was on the right wall near the wall where the front door is. They opened the door and went down the hall that the door lead them to.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Asch the Bloody

They walked down to the area where the just had entered. They didn't go to the front door, but instead they went through a door that was on the right wall near the wall where the front door is. They opened the door and went down the hall that the door lead them to. Maria looked around. Every door was black and gold.

_"I think I am getting dizzy. Everything looks the same,"_ she thought to herself. They walked further and further away from the door.  
"This is one long hall," she mumbled to herself. Her mother must have heard her. She turned her head and shot a stern glare at her. Maria looked down as her mother turned away. They continued to walk until they finally reached the Commandant's office. The Commandant motioned for them to sit down.

"Let's get down to business," he said. Maria's parents nodded.

"This is our firstborn and only child Maria," told her father. The Commandant smiled, but Maria just remained serious.

"Well Miss Curtiss, your parents and I have made a bargain. They were in a great financial matter and I decide to help them out. The deal was that if I helped them out they would give their oldest child to work for me. In order to fulfill that promise they brought you here today to start working."

Maria was too surprised to say anything. She looked at her father, "This is a joke right?"

"I wish it was, but it's not," her father replied. Maria felt hot. Her an Oracle Knight? Her parents got up and gave her a hug.

"We'll be leaving now," said my father. She could see tears coming from her mother's eyes. Maria felt like crying too, but she decided to stay strong for both of her parents. Her parents left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Let's get started, Miss Curtiss," said Van with a smile.

"Please call me Maria," said Maria in a calm, quiet voice.

"Alright then Maria." They rose from their seats and left the room. The Commandant lead Maria further down the hall. As they walked Maria saw a boy who was a little taller than her. He had green spiky hair and wore a beak-like mask.

_"That's the god-General Sync the Tempest,"_ she thought to herself. They finally stopped at one of the doors and the Commandant knocked hard on it. Maria and the Commandant waited patiently in front of the door. The door finally swung open and behind it was a boy with long, crimson hair and forest, green eyes. He was way taller than Maria.

"What do you want?" the boy barked.

"I know this is a bad time Asch, but I have important matters to attend to. Please teach Miss Curtiss how to become an Oracle Knight," said the Commandant with a calm, ordering voice.

Asch looked down at her with a scowl on his face.

_"You have got to be kidding me!" _Maria screamed in her head. She didn't want to be the one to put up with Asch the Bloody.

"I will leave you two to your work," said Van with a smile as he walked off.

"What's your name?" asked Asch in a rude tone. Maria felt like shouting at him, but she knew better. Instead she replied with a calm voice,"Maria."

Asch suddenly sighed then said, "Before I start training you there are some rules. You will know refer to me as Master Asch, you must respect me, and don't go anywhere you don't belong."

He stepped out of his room and lead Maria down the hall. He then reached stopped at and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and stepped into the room.

"This is your quarters," he said. Maria stepped into the room and looked around. The room had two windows, a bed, a closet, a desk and a chair, and a bathroom.

"We start training in the morning," Asch said in a stern tone. He then stepped out of the room and closed the door. Maria sat on the bed thinking about all the events that had progressed so far. Was this really happening to her? Was that jerk really her mentor?

She laid back and sighed. "Maybe I just need to close my eyes for a bit," she said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**AGL: Alright that's the first chapter. Yes it is small, but the next one will be bigger. So far Maria has met Asch and the Commandant. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Chosen One

The sun was starting to set on the west side of the cathedral. Maria woke up with a yawn and walked over to the bathroom. She searched the cabinets hoping to find a brush. After searching through 2 cabinets she found one. She looked in the mirror and ran the brush through her hair. She sighed and said to herself, "My parents dumped me here, but why? I thought they loved me. Maybe I was wrong."

She finished brushing her hair and put the brush back into the cabinet. She then straightened her clothing and left her room to go exploring. She walked down the long hall again to find the place where they came in.

"Some many doors," she groaned. "What are they even for?"

At last she found the door they came from. She went into the lobby and looked around the area. She looked out a window and saw a garden. She absolutely loved flowers. She dashed out the door and went into the garden. There were flowers and benches and even a fountain. She ran through the field of flowers and butterflies. Her dress was twirling as she did until she laid down in the field. She looked up at the orange and red sky as the sun was setting.

"This is one of the best views in the world," she commented to herself. She watched the sun set behind a hill until it was gone. She quickly got up and brushed the pollen and petals of herself. Maria then ran inside before it got dark. She then went back down the hallway where her room was, but instead of going to her room she went past her room. She decided she was hungry and was going to go find the kitchen. She continued to walk until she reached the end of the hall. At the end of the hall she found a single door. She wondered what was back there and if she could go back there.

_"Only one way to find out,"_ she thought to herself. She turned the handle and opened the door. Behind the door was two staircases and what looked like a fonic glyph. The room was huge and the ceiling was so high.

_"Why is the cathedral full of doors?"_ she asked herself. She was about to open another when suddenly the glyph lit up. She quickly hid behind a staircase before someone showed up. A man in long white in purple robes appeared from the glyph. He also wore a white and purple hat with the symbol of Lorelei on it.

_"Who the heck is that?"_ Maria asked mentally. The man exited the area and Maria came out of her hiding place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asch was busy looking for Maria.

"Where the hell is that kid?" Asch grumbled to himself.

"Having a little trouble Asch?" asked a sarcastic voice behind him. Asch turned to see Sync leaning on the doorway of his room. Asch rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"I saw her heading down to the fonic glyph," Sync said with a smirk. Asch caught what he said and started running down to that end of the hall.

* * *

Maria walked over to the door she came from and turned the knob. She opened the door and there was Asch standing in the entryway furious. Maria looked at him. Her eyes showed little hints of fear in them knowing well that Asch is someone you should stay far away from. Well when he is mad that is.

"I thought I told you to stay out of places you don't belong?!" he shouted.

"How should I know where I do and don't belong?" Maria defended. Maria hated being yelled at, but loves being yelled at?

Asch pulled her out of the room with a hard jerk. When he let go he dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Maria and said, "Here is a map of the cathedral. Figure out where you don't belong."

Asch then walked away leaving Maria by herself in the hall.

"What a jerk," she mumbled to herself. She walked back to her room and turned on the light. She pulled out the map and looked at it. She tried to concentrate on the map, but she couldn't. All she could think about was her parents and Asch and about that man who appeared from the fonic glyph.

Maria shook those thoughts from her head and went back to the map. After studying and memorizing its contents she folded it back up and put it in the inside pocket of her jacket. She sat on her bed thinking about how tomorrow she was going to start her first training day.

Her thoughts were then broke by the sound of someones voice whispering in her ear. The voice was saying, "You are the one of the chosen people to open the door."

"W-who are you? W-what do you want," Maria asked. Suddenly her body was moving by itself. Her hand reached up to the sky and then a sword of white fire appeared in her hand.

The voice then said, "Gather all the chosen ones and use their blades and your blade to open the door."

The voice and the sword disappeared and Maria could control her body again.

"What was that?" she asked herself. She got off the bed and concentrated. What did the voice by "chosen one"?

_"Maybe I can get that sword to appear again,"_ she thought to herself. She concentrated hard. She lifted her hand to the sky. Nothing happened.

"Darn it! If I am a chosen one how do I get that sword to appear again?" she asked herself. "Maybe I'll sleep on it."

She went into the bathroom to see if there was something she could sleep in. Hanging on the door was a bath robe. She stripped off all her clothing, but her underwear and bra. She put on the bath robe and closed it together. She then folded her clothes and put them in her closet. She pulled back the covers and fell asleep.

***Maria's Dream***

Maria opened her eyes and there she was on a large circle. The circle had a picture of her sitting in a flower garden on it with flames of light in the picture's background.

All of a sudden there was a voice saying, "You are the chosen leader. You will lead the chosen ones to their destiny. You and your chosen ones will open the door of light and seal the darkness."

"How can I? I am just a little girl," said Maria.

"Have confidence in yourself. You're destined for greatness. Now I will open your fon slots to mine."

Maria's body started to glow. She felt power surging through her. The lights then disappeared and the voice started talking again, "You now can control the Fonon Blade, Light Fire. Use your power wisely. To make your blade appear think of the keyword, 'Fire of Light'.

***End Dream***

Maria woke up in an instant. The sun was starting to rise.

"Man, that was a strange dream," she commented to herself. She threw back the covers and got out of bed. She stood with her back at the wall, then she mentally said, _"Fire of Light."_

A blade appeared in a burst of white flames in her hand. After the flames disappeared, a sword with a white blade and a dark red handle was now visible in her hand.

"Awesome!" she said to herself. She was a little scared that she was a so-called 'chosen one'. She mainly scared because she still didn't know what a chosen one was. Maria then decided she will learn more about this Fonon Blade.

**AGL: Man that took a while. I got the idea of a Fonon Blade from Kingdom Hearts.** **I thought it would be a good idea.**

**Sync: Anything would be a good idea for this train wreck.**

**AGL: I think that this story is great. Anyway, after the training chapter I will go into the story from the game/anime. I would never forget that. Stay tune for chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 3: Training

Maria looked at her sword curiously. While holding it in her right hand, she was biting her nails on her left hand. Maria had a very bad habit of biting her nails when she is nervous. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Maria dismissed her sword and put her left hand down.

"Come in," she said calmly. Maria then looked down and saw she was still in her bath robe. _"Dang it!"_ she yelled in her head. Thankfully a woman opened the door. She had blue eyes and blond ponytail. Two guns hung around her waist and a uniform was in arms.

"Welcome, Miss Curtiss. I am Legretta. I came to deliver your uniform." She walked into the room and put the uniform on Maria's unmade bed.

"Thank you Legretta. Please call me Maria," Maria replied with a small smile. Legretta nodded with approval then left the room and closed the door.

Maria walked over to the bed to put on her new uniform. The uniform was a white, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, thick, black gloves that went up to her elbows, a black belt, and black, knee-high boots. After putting on her new uniform she walked over to the closet and pull out the jacket she wore the day before (always has her jacket unzipped of course). She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"It looks better with the jacket," she commented to herself. She took out the brush she had found yesterday and brushed her blond locks. Her hair glowed like the sun as she brushed it. After she finished brushing her hair she put the brush back, made her bed, and dashed out the door. She ran down the hall she explored yesterday and stopped at one of the doors.

She twisted the knob of the door and saw the training hall. It was huge. There were all sorts of striking poles, targets, punching bags, and lots of other stuff. Maria didn't know what a lot this stuff was for really.

Maria barely got out much. And when she did get out, it was to go to the park, the river, or the beach.

Maria closed the door behind her and looked around. She saw Asch leaning up against a pole with a sheathed sword in his hand.

"About time you showed up," he said as he walked over to her. Maria remained silent and looked at her mentor. He handed her the sword sheath that was in hand and Maria gently took it from him.

* * *

***Asch's P.O.V.***

Asch watched her clip the sheath to her belt and pull out the sword. The sword he gave her had a silver blade with the symbol of Lorelei on it and a black handle to match her uniform. A smile formed on Asch's face as he watched her struggle to lift the sword.

"Let's get started," he said as he lead her to one of the giant fighting mats. He saw the way Maria was holding her sword when she tried to do a fighting stance. He walked over to her and shifted her hands.

"If your right-handed its best to have your right hand on the top and your left hand on the bottom," he advised. He guided her hands to the correct spots and in no time she was holding her sword correctly.

After teaching her how to do her stance correctly, he started teaching her some fighting moves. He taught her how to dodge, block, and how to do a basic strike.

After she got the hang of those moves, he ended the lesson.

"That's all for today," he said. Maria nodded respectfully at him and left the room.

_"She's not as bad as I thought,"_ he commented mentally.

* * *

**_Three weeks later..._**

Asch was dodging left and right as his apprentice swung her sword at him. Asch had trained her for about three weeks now and she was progressing greatly. He had taught her the arte called 'Fang Blade' and how to make a field of fonons. She was a fast learner and was becoming a great fighter.

She swung at him quickly, but he was quicker and blocked it. She stepped back which gave him time to make his move. "Fang Blade!" he attacked. She quickly did a back flip. She had learned that a few days ago when he introduced her to Sync the Tempest.

He was proud of his apprentice's reaction. She then attacked him doing Fang Blade, but she messed up and he dodged.

"You need to focus on the arte and raise your arms a little higher," he instructed. Maria nodded at his instruction. Asch got into his fighting stance waiting for Maria to attack. Maria charged at him with her sword and did Fang Blade. He blocked it still even though she did it perfectly that time.

After fighting for another ten minutes, Asch ended the training.

"That's all for today," he said. Asch almost laughed as he watched Maria sadly sheath her sword. Asch was about to say something to her when the door swung open.

Asch and Maria turned their heads to see an Oracle Knight walk over to Asch.

"Locrian Colonel Asch, Grand Maestro Mohs wishes to speak to you," the Oracle Knight said saluting Asch.

"Alright, tell him I will be there shortly," Asch said. The knight saluted again before leaving the room.

"Go wait in your room. I want to talk to you later," Asch commanded his apprentice. Maria nodded at him and left the room.

* * *

***Maria's P.O.V.***

Maria thought about her training as she walked down the hall back to her room. Over the past three weeks she had trained and met the other god-Generals. The god-Generals were Asch the Bloody, her mentor, Legretta the Quick, the second in command, Sync the Tempest, the mission organizer, Arietta the Wild, the monster controller, and Largo the Black Lion, the scythe controller (I guess :P). She still didn't talk much, but she started talking a little more. She missed her mommy and daddy and wished she was back home, but she was a Curtiss. The Curtiss Family is a military family and being in the Oracle Knights would be easier for a twelve-year-old girl. Maria soon reached her room, she entered the her quarters and closed the door behind her. She laid back on her bed and thought about all the events that had progressed so far. She stared at the ceiling, while thinking about the events.

She thought about how she got here, her training, her fonon blade, and all the people she had met so far. Her thoughts were then broken by a knock at the door. Maria stood up and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Asch stood there with his hand glued to the knob. Maria stared at him as he said, "Tomorrow we are going on a mission."

Maria froze. Did he just say "a mission"? Maria was jumpy. She had never been on a field mission before.

"O-okay," she replied. Asch walked in the room and dug into his pocket. He walked over to Maria and handed her a choker necklace. The choker had a green emerald-like jewel right in the middle.

"It's a capacity core. I had Sync go buy you one," Asch said. Maria's eyes widened. She loved her gift.

"It's beautiful. Thank you!" Maria walked into her bathroom and put it around her neck. She would treasure this gift forever. In fact, she was so happy she hugged him. Asch stood there shocked at what Maria was doing. Maria then pulled away and Asch left the room. She decided she'd go to bed early, and be well rested for tomorrow. Maria put on her new pajamas Legretta had given her this morning. They were black and fuzzy. She loved them. She loved the pajamas better than that bath robe she wore. As the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, Maria snuggled in-between the covers praying that all goes well tomorrow.

**AGL: There is chapter 3. Now we will start getting more into the gaming events now that I finished this chapter up. I have been trying to get to 2,000 words and chapter four will be into 2,000 or more words. ****Hope you haven't given up on me yet! :P**


	5. Chapter 4: A Field Mission

**AGL: Okay I have been lazy lately and a little sick. Pardon my errors if there are any. I been having lots of exams lately so I will update as soon as I can. The rest of the chapters from here on out will be tricky since I will be doing the story god-General style so I will try my best. Please, favorite and review! Enjoy! :D**

The sun rose as Maria quickly got ready for her first field mission. Honestly, she was more scared than excited. She had never done something like this before and wasn't very happy that she was traveling with Asch. When he was training her, he was nice, but any other time he was a jerk. Sure, she hugged him last night, but that was just a token of her appreciation for the gift.

Maria gave one more long look in the mirror before leaving her room. Her hands were starting to shake from being nervous. She slapped her hands together and started running down the hall. She stopped run when she saw Asch right in front of her. She started walking along side him till they reached the lobby. At the front door stood all the god-Generals.

Maria was kind of happy to see all of them, but she wasn't happy to see Dist the Reaper. For two reasons, one he looked and acted like a girl, and two he kept staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Well what do you know. Mentor and apprentice standing side by side," said Sync sarcastically. Maria and Asch exchanged glances. They quickly backed 2 feet away from each other. Sync smirked at the way they reacted. Maria shot death glares at the masked boy. Even though Sync is annoying, she actually though he was kind of cute.

_"Note to self: Flick Sync in the head later,"_ said Maria mentally.

"Anyway, we are heading down to the Daath Bay to catch an Oracle Ship," said Legretta quickly changing the subject. "After we board the ship we will discuss our plan from there."

Maria nodded at the Legretta to show she understood. The exited the cathedral and walked down the streets of Daath. It still looked the same even after three weeks of being cooped up in the cathedral. Maria was enjoying every second of it. She loved the fresh air, but being out on the streets of Daath reminded her of her family. She missed them a lot. She loved her Mom and Dad very much, and always enjoyed being with them.

Maria was lost in thought, until the exited Daath and into a field full of monsters. Everyone was fighting their hardest. Well, everyone but Dist. They should have called him Dist the Lazy. After fighting off a pack of wolves, Maria walked up to Dist. Dist looked at her with a puzzling glance.

"Why don't you ever fight?" Maria asked him.

"I am not like any of you savages. My robots do all the fighting," he replied. Maria rolled her eyes and kept walking.

After 30 long minutes of walking and fighting, the Daath Port was in clear sight. Maria was so relieved. She became tired from all the fighting and walking, but their troubles were not over yet. They were almost near the entrance when suddenly a pack of wolves came out of nowhere.

Maria leaped into action, slicing them left and right. After slicing the last wolf, Maria took a long breather. Her breather became interrupted by Asch yelling, "Maria, look out!" Maria spun around with her sword in hand. A wolf was leaping at her. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Her fon slots were reacting. A voice was whispering in her ear saying, "Your fon slots are opened to mine. Use these fonic artes."

Maria's body was suddenly charging up seven fonons. Then it happened, she did a new arte, "Fiery Tri-Force!" A triangle of fire came from her hand and attacked the wolf with flames. The wolf burned to death and Maria almost felt like passing out.

"What did you just do?" asked Asch surprised. Maria turned to look at him. She was just as surprised as he was.

"I don't know. It just happened," Maria replied. _"What did I just do?"_ she mentally asked herself.

"There is no point in discussing it now. Let's hurry to the port before anymore monsters show," ordered Legretta. Everyone nodded into agreement and ran off toward the port.

_"Could that have been the voice of Yulia Jue?" _Maria pondered as they ran to the port. Maria knew that there was more to come.

* * *

As soon as they boarded the boat Maria started getting a little sick. "I think I am getting seasick," Maria said.

Everyone laughed. "Everyone gets seasick on their first boat ride," Largo commented.

"Just stay far away from me if your going to vomit. I, the elegant Dist the Rose, do not want to get filthy," Dist said.

"Keep talking like that Reaper and I will vomit on you!" Maria shot back.

"It's Rose, R-O-S-E, rose. Dist the Rose!"

"Permission to vomit on him?"

"Accepted!" everyone chimed in, but Dist. He started flying off in his chair to the other side of the boat.

"Don't worry Dist. I will get you in your sleep someday!" Maria threatened him cheerfully. That was the most she had ever said since she became Asch's apprentice. She enjoyed talking once she earned someone's trust.

"Alright, let's go over the plan in meeting room. Maria you stay here," Legretta said. They all walked below deck, leaving Maria alone. It wasn't so bad. In fact, she enjoyed being out in the fresh air. The smell of the salty sea and birds flying above her made her feel peaceful. She was a little disappointed that she couldn't join the meeting, but she looked on the bright side.

* * *

After being on a boat for a day and a half they stopped at Grand Chokmah. They had to stop there to go to the Cheagle Woods by foot. Sneaking through the alley ways of her own hometown was not what she had planned. They stopped to take breaks in between alleyways and on one of these breaks Maria saw her parents. They were strolling through the streets with a smiles on their faces. They were talking about something, and Maria couldn't help but listen. She crept a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"With Maria gone our lives have been a lot easy," told her mother to her father. Maria was too shocked to speak. She slowly stepped back so she didn't have to hear what mean thing her father had to say about her. She went back to the group before they noticed she was missing. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. _"They never cared about me ever!" _she yelled in her head. She was very angry and starting walking ahead of the group so they wouldn't see her face.

"Let's get going," she said to the group as she walked past them.

* * *

***Asch's P.O.V.***

Asch could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

_"What's wrong with her? Is she homesick?" _Asch asked himself. He got up from where he was sitting and followed her. They sneaked down a few more alley ways before exiting the city. It was now on to the Cheagle Woods to pick up Arietta's griffins.

* * *

***Maria's P.O.V.*******

Maria started lagging behind after a while because she didn't know where the heck the Cheagle Woods are. Ash noticed this and handed Maria a map. She opened it and looked at which way they were going. She folded the map back up and handed it to Asch. He signaled her to keep it and she put it in her inside jacket pocket where her other map was being held. "Thank you," she told Asch with a smile. Of course, Asch didn't look at her.

They continued walking until a bush rustled. Everyone drew their weapons and being on their guard. It was a good thing too because a huge pack of wolves came out. Their were a lot of them charging at them. Maria sliced left and right doing Fang Blade. She charged up her fonons and did Fiery Tri-Force. She had practiced the new arte on the boat with Asch during the trip, and started mastering it pretty well. After the last of the wolves were gone, they walked on to the Cheagle Woods.

* * *

"Woah! It's huge!" Maria said out loud.

"Hush," Asch hissed. Maria followed the others down to a small stream with rapids. The rapids were moving very rapidly, and the water was very high.

"Now what?" asked Sync. "I have no trouble. I, the most gorgeous Dist the Rose, can fly across," said Dist bragging. He flew across leaving Maria and the others on the other side. "That's great Dist, by how are we going to get across?!" Sync shouted.

Maria started to think of something. "Isn't there any bridges downstream Arietta?" Maria asked looking at the pink haired girl. Oddly enough, Arietta was older than her, but she thought is was odd because she was taller than her.

"No, they are all broken," she replied shyly.

"Damn it!" Asch yelled. Maria wasn't going to lose her head. She saw three vines and had an idea. She dug into her inside jacket pocket and pulled out a pocket knife Sync had given her. She put the knife between her teeth and started climbing the tree the knifes were hanging from.

"What are you do? Is this really the time to play around?" Asch growled.

"I am not playing! I am trying to get us across!" Maria yelled down to them. She reached the top of the tree and cut the vines. She jumped down and tied the vines together and made a lasso. She lassoed the vines across the stream and it wrapped around an old stump. Maria pulled the vines tight and stacked her end of the vines into the ground with two sticks.

"We are going to do a high wire," Maria said.

"How do we know it's steady? One wrong move and we'll be taken by the current," asked Arietta.

"Well since it was my idea, I will go first. No reason having you guess get killed by me," Maria said. She put on foot on the vine and moved it a little. She walked on to the vine and put her arms out for balance. She almost slipped a few times before making it across over to Dist. Soon, everyone made it across before the vine snapped. It had snapped because of Arietta's liger. _"Good thing the liger went last,"_ Maria said mentally. They headed on to the place where the griffins were being held.

**AGL: Okay so there is Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. I have been under the weather. Anyway, I was too sick to write the part when they find Arietta's mom was killed, but I also didn't know how to put it. Anyway, I hope you haven't given up on me and please, favorite and review my story. :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Tartarus

**AGL: Man I haven't written anything in a while. I had a bad case of writers block and have studied for midterms all week so far. I have also been having extra math homework, sorry. So I found time to write this chapter. I loved writing it. If you can guess why you get a prize. Enjoy! :D**

"Will you stop that?" Asch hissed at Maria.

"Stop what?" Maria asked confused.

"Stop biting your nails!"

"I can't. I bite my nails when I am nervous, and what is more nerve-racking than riding on a back of a griffin and about 50,000 feet of the ground," she said chewing her nails a bit. They were on their way to catch a ship called the Tartarus (and when I say catch I mean attack).

"If you keep doing that you are going to bite your nails when you fight," Asch commented.

"No I won't!" Maria protested with a scowl.

"Will too!"

"Won't!"

"Will!" Maria got annoyed and put her gloves back on. She held Asch tighter, hoping she wouldn't fall off.

They kept flying until they saw a ship of white and gold. "Is that the Tartarus?" Maria asked. Asch nodded at her, still keeping his eyes on the skies.

Maria stared at the ship as Asch made the griffin dive. She watched the ligers jump from the griffins and on to the soldiers. As she saw the ligers eating them, Maria couldn't help but have the need to vomit. As soon as they were flying 100 feet above the ship, Asch stood up.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked shocked.

"We are going to jump," He said making her stand up. Maria's legs were shaking a little trying to keep her balance.

"Are you crazy?!" But Asch didn't answer her. He wrapped an arm around Maria's waist and jumped. Asch landed on his feet with Maria holding him tight.

"You are crazy," she hissed at him. Asch glared at her and let her go. Maria then started following him along the roof. They jumped from one roof top to the next. Maria kept slipping and fell on her bottom half the time.

"Dang it!" she hissed to herself as she slipped again. Asch looked back at her and smirked."How is it that you don't slip?"

"I've had practice," Asch replied. He gave her a hand and helped her up.

"Thanks," she said blushing. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking. "What a grouch," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

***Asch's P.O.V.***

After hopping from roof top to roof top they finally rested on a roof. Asch watched as Maria sat down with her legs spread out on the roof. She was staring at the sky with sad eyes. Asch wish she knew what was on his apprentice's mind. He knew she was quiet and sad, but she was never this sad. _"I swear sometimes I am so soft on her,"_ he mentally commented to himself.

"Asch, can I ask you something?" Maria asked still staring at the sky. Asch nodded at her. He sat down next to her with his legs spread out. He stared at the sky with her.

"What would you do is you found out that someone secretly wished you weren't born?" Asch was a little shocked at her asking something like that.

"Well honestly I never thought about it. I guess I would be a little upset." Maria half chuckled in a not amusing way.

"Yeah, it was a stupid question anyway," she commented.

"Why do you ask anyway?" he asked looking at her.

"Like you keep your life a secret, I will keep mine a secret," she replied in a low, smooth voice.

Asch stood up and looked to see if _he _was here yet. Suddenly, he got his wish. A woman with long, brown hair and blue eyes showed up. The woman had one bang covering her eye. She was with a man with crimson eyes, a boy who had light red hair and yellow highlights, and a boy who looked about Maria's age. The boy had green eyes and short, dark brown hair.

Asch saw Maria walk up right next to him. She stared down at the people with curious eyes. His attention turned to the woman who was charging up fonons.

"Cover your ears," he hissed quickly in Maria's ear. Maria obeyed and covered them. Asch did the same and saw the soldiers fall asleep. The woman had just sung a fonic hymn. Asch uncovered his ears and listened to their conversation the people were having. Maria uncovered her ears too, but wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

"What was that?" Maria asked him.

"A fonic hymn," he replied, but he didn't look at her. Asch was just staring down at red-head boy. He saw the boy talking to a bunny looking creature called a cheagle. Suddenly, the cheagle breathed fire and woke up one of the sleeping soldiers. Asch watched closely as the boy said, "Stay back!"

The boy was cowering and then suddenly stabbed the soldier. The soldier fell and the boy was on his knees horrified. The women, the crimson eyed man, and the green-eyed boy came out from the door they had entered moments ago.

"What happened?" asked the green-eyed boy.

"This is not good," said the crimson eyed man.

"Luke, what happened?" the woman asked.

"I s-stabbed him. I-I killed him," Luke replied shakily.

"If you're afraid of killing you should throw away your sword you worthless reject," Asch scoffed from above. He made icicles fall from the sky and down on to the people. Luke and the woman got hit, but the crimson eyed man and the green-eyed boy jumped out-of-the-way.

Asch and Maria jumped from the roof on to the ground below. The sleeping Oracle Knights woke up as Asch said, "And you are as hard to kill as they say Necromancer."

The crimson eyed Necromancer grunted at Asch's comment. Maria was behind him until she appeared to see the Necromancer and the boy. "You don't mean Jade the Necromancer do you?" Maria asked him while looking at the boy and the Necromancer.

"Maria? Maria Curtiss?" the Necromancer asked.

"Do I know you?" Maria asked the man, but before the Necromancer could reply the green-eyed boy jumped at Maria.

* * *

***Maria's P.O.V.***

Maria saw the boy coming in for an attack and drew her sword. The boy made a fonon blade appear in his hand. His fonon blade had a blade of blue and a handle of white. _"A chosen one?"_ Maria inquired mentally. The blow he gave Maria made the blade knock right out of her hand "Damn it!" she said under her breath. She did a back flip as the boy charged at her again.

She concentrated and made her fonon blade appear in her hand. Everyone around her looked shocked (all but the woman and Luke). The boy charged at her again. "Stupid Chosen One!" she said to him. She quickly charged up her fonons and attacked, "Fiery Tri-Force!"

The boy got hit on the arm. A small burn appeared near his shoulder. The boy was not through yet though. "Frigid Tri-Force!" he attacked. A set of icicles in triangular formation came from the sky. They were coming at Maria fast, Maria was faster. She quickly dodged out-of-the-way.

Suddenly her body moved by itself again. "Not now," she mumbled to herself, but the unthinkable happened.

Her blade charged up fonons and her hand tossed the blade like a boomerang. Her mouth then moved by itself saying, "Blazing Fire!"

It happened again! Her body moved by itself and gave her a new arte! The boy was sliced in his right arm with her blade and got a huge burn. The blade then disappeared and reappeared in her hand. Maria walked over to the boy. He was holding his arm in pain. She put the tip of her blade near his throat and asked, "Where did you get that blade?"

"You tell me where you got yours first," he retorted. Maria rolled her eyes. She was saved from answering the question by an Oracle Knight asking Asch,"Sir, what do we do with them?"

"Kill them all, what else?" Asch answered them. Legretta suddenly showed up saying, "Asch have you forgotten your orders?"

Asch became annoyed and replied with an eye roll saying, "Fine, lock them up in a cabin somewhere."Maria dismissed her blade and took the green-eyed boy's blade. She picked up the sword Asch gave her and put it in its sheath. She then followed Asch in to the Tartarus.

* * *

_**(In a cabin somewhere)**_

"Why didn't you tell me you wielded that kind of weapon?" Asch asked Maria annoyed.

"I never planned on using it!" Maria shot back.

"If Van finds out you wield that kind of power he could use you for anything he desires!"

"How was I supposed to know I was going to be a Chosen One?! I found out three weeks ago and have never used it since then!" Asch sighed at her trying to calm down. Maria knew he was worried, but she didn't like people babying her. Maria sighed then said, "I am sorry I kept it a secret from you."

Asch looked at her before walking out of the room. Maria stared at the wall with eyes of fear. _"What did Asch mean by Van using me?"_ Maria mentally inquired. She thought carefully when suddenly the lights went out. Maria widened her eyes and tried to feel for the door. She felt the knob and turned it. She ran down the halls, when suddenly someone grabbed her. She screamed and wiggled furiously. A gentle hand quickly went over her mouth and whispered in her ear saying, "It's okay it's just me."_  
_

Maria calmed down, feeling relieved it was just Asch. He uncovered her mouth and held her by the hand. They ran down the hall until they reached the bridge. An Oracle Knight showed up holding a lantern and was trying to look around for a fuse box. Maria let go of Asch's hand and walked over to the knight who was holding the lantern. "May I borrow that?" she asked him politely. The knight nodded and handed her the lantern. She walked up to the main controls and found a fuse box.

Asch came up behind her and watched her open the fuse box. Maria carefully looked at all the wires and tried to figure out which wire to mess with. As Maria thought about which wire to pick at Legretta and Arietta walked in.

"How is the power restoration coming along," Legretta inquired.

"I think I may have found our solution to this problem," Maria replied are she twisted two wires together. She got shocked in the process though. "Ow!" she yelled as the power came back on.

"How did you know which wire to tie together," Asch inquired.

"I spent most of my life reading," Maria replied as she stood up.

"Alright, everyone get this ship moving," Legretta order. The knights quickly tapped the controls and the ship started to move again.

As they started to move Maria thought about the crimson eyed man she saw today. _"I am sorry Jade,__"_ mentally apologizing to the Necromancer.

**AGL: Did you figure it out? I was planning on write a little more, but I got writer's block. Anyway, I hope you will tell me your answers to why I loved writing this chapter. I will revel the answer and the winner (if there is a winner) in the next chapter. Please, review and favorite! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: The Fubras River

**AGL: So the answer to why I loved writing Chapter 5 is the way Maria reacted when she saw Jade and I really liked the way I made her and Asch connect a little. I wanted to make it more interesting. If you don't understand the answer you will catch on in the next few chapters when things become more and more clear. Right now everything is a blur, even for me :P. Anyway, Enjoy! :D**

Maria looked out the window of her cabin. They had been on the Tartarus for almost a day now and she was getting a little bored. Asch and her trained a little last night, but it wasn't enough to keep her active. Maria watched everything pass by as the Tartarus kept moving. She sighed and decided to go walk outside on the balcony a bit. She exited her cabin and walked outside. She leaned on the railing and felt the cool refreshing air go through her hair.

"I see you couldn't stay inside either," said a voice behind her. Maria turned to see Asch walking up to her.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she replied.

"Well since you are out and about, we are going on a mission of our own." Maria shot up an eyebrow, but of course no one could see it because of her long blond bangs.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked.

"Choral Castle."

* * *

**Fubras River**

Maria used the sword Asch gave her and sliced left and right. She charged up her fonons and attacked, "Fiery Tri-Force!" The monsters around her burned into ashes, and were carried off by the wind. They fought monster after monster after monster for the last five minutes.

Maria started getting tired. She was taking a breather when suddenly the ground started to shake. Maria fell to the ground from all the shaking.

"Asch what's happening?" Maria screamed. Suddenly the ground began to crack underneath Maria.

"Maria, move!" Asch yelled at her, but it was too late. A big purple gas came up from under her. In a heartbeat she fell to the ground. Her vision became blurry. She barely could see Asch running at her. The ground stopped shaking and everything calmed down, but maria's vision got blurrier and blurrier until it all became nothing but darkness.

* * *

***Asch's P.O.V.***

"Maria wake up!" he shouted at her. He lightly slapped her cheek, trying to make her conscience.

"Damn it!" he shouted. He picked up Maria and carried her. His hair waved in the wind as he ran. He held Maria tightly in his arms as her fought monsters and trying to find shelter to help her rest. After a few minutes of running and fighting, she started to gain conscience.

"A-asch? W-what happened?" Maria asked, but Asch didn't answer her. He kept carrying her until he found a large oak tree. He made Maria sit up and lean up against the oak tree.

"You okay?" Asch asked her.

"I think so," Maria replied holding a hand to her head.

"You are starting to become a real burden," Asch told her. Maria sighed at him and said, "Sorry. Um, thanks for not leaving me behind."

Asch just grunted at her, "What are you stupid? You think I was going to leave you?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. I knew you wouldn't leave me. I am an idiot to think that." Maria smiled at him, then look up at the sky. Asch followed her gaze and saw the sun setting in the West.

"It's getting late. We'll stop here for the night and continue early in the morning," said Asch. Maria nodded and stood up. He watched as she gathered some wood, grass, and a few small stones. He was a little surprised as he watched her make a fire pit.

He saw as Maria was about to use her fonons to light it up, but he stopped her. He didn't want her using her fonons and get sick. She just got hit by a deadly poison called masmia and he new she could get sick at anytime. He lit it up himself and watched her smile at him. It was her way of saying thanks. Asch got up and started walking near the forest.

"Stay here," he ordered Maria before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

***Maria's P.O.V.***

Maria watched him disappear before getting up and looked around the camp. She found two long patches of dry moss and half a log. She dragged the log and placed it in front of the fire to be used as a seat. Then she spread out the two patches of moss to make two small beds.

A few minutes later, Asch came back with a load of firewood. Maria saw a surprised look on his face, but he didn't say anything. He put the wood in the fire and sat on the log. Maria sat next to him and put the tip of a stick in the dirt. She rolled it around writing her full name, Maria Cecilia Curtiss.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I enjoy being in the Oracle Knights," she said breaking the silence. "I barely did anything. I rarely got out, I rarely met people, but most of all I rarely talked. I never talked to my parents much because of the way they made a prisoner in my home. I guess that's they way us children should be. After all they probably found me a pain in the butt anyway."

Asch looked at her and said, "Why would you say that?"

Maria looked up at the stars then said, "Can you keep a secret?"

Asch nodded. Maria's eyes starting welling up with tears, "Well when were sneaking around at Grand Chokmah, I saw my parents. I listened to their conversation and I heard my mom say she was happy I wasn't around. It makes me feel like they didn't want me. After all I am just a burden."

Asch shook his head at her, "You're not a burden. I am sure you misheard her."

"Yeah, your probably right." They watched the stars for the last half hour until Asch said, "It's getting late we should get some rest."

Maria nodded and got up from the log. She laid down on one the patches of moss and fell asleep.

***Dream***

Maria ran through a field of hibiscus to get away from Jade the Necromancer. He had chased her, but she didn't know why. "Leave me alone!" she yelled at him, but he kept chasing her. This time he picked up the pace.

She turned to face him. He had a spear in his hand and attacked her with it. She blocked the with the sword Asch gave her. "Fiery Tri-Force!" she shouted. Jade blocked the attack quickly. He attacked doing 'Raging Blast'. Maria got hit in the stomach and fell to her knees. Jade raised the tip of his spear to her neck.

"Why are you chasing me?" she asked furiously.

"Don't you remember at all who I am to you?" he asked. "I am your-"

***End Dream***

Maria woke up before she could finish the dream. She sat up and saw the sun was rising. Asch was sitting on the log with his sword in hand. _"He must have kept guard last night,"_ Maria thought to herself. She got up and walked over to Asch. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"About time you got up," Asch replied. The smile disappeared from her face as Asch got up. Maria pulled the moss pieces out of her hair and followed Asch.

They walked down the dirt path and reached the river after an hour of walking. That's when the unthinkable happened. Maria felt like someone was choking her. She grabbed her capacity core gem and pulled off her capacity core. That's when she saw a mark. It was a small flaming hibiscus that stained the center of her throat.

She was about to tell Asch, but didn't. He was already tired and worried about her as it is. She didn't want to cause him any trouble. She put the core back on her neck and covered the mark. She ran to catch up with Asch who was about to cross the river.

"Could you be any slower?" he barked.

"S-sorry," Maria said shakily. They jumped from rock to rock and fought monsters that looked like frogs from time to time.

After an hour of walking and fighting and more walking, they finally got to the place they were going to meet Arietta. Asch had explained to Maria last night that they needed Arietta for the plan, and that they were meeting up with her.

They stood there waiting for Arietta cold and hungry. Maria couldn't help but complain mentally at the fact she was cold, a little wet, and hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Arietta finally showed up on the back of her liger, Lillian.

There we small tears in Arietta's eyes. Maria knew she was still upset about her mommy being killed. "The stupid replica and his friends are coming this way," she said.

"Perfect, but I need you to go to the Kaitzur Naval Port and kidnap the maintenance chief there. Then lead them to Choral Castle. It will be the perfect time to avenge you mommy."

"But why do all that when I can kill them here?"

"It will be better this way." Arietta just sighed and nodded at Asch. Asch turned his back on Arietta and kept walking. Maria followed, but was a little worried about Arietta being here by herself.

She about to turn and say something to her, but she didn't. Instead she kept walking behind Asch and followed him out of the river area.

**AGL: OKAY, so kind of a boring chapter. More action will come in as we go along. I have been taking everyone's advice to me, and I appreciate it. I will try my best to make this story perfect. I have been writing a new story lately and will publish it soon, so I will be busy. Midterm exams are over so I will update more. Anyway, please review and favorite. :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Choral Castle

After a rough walk through the Fubras River the two finally made it to the Kaitzur border. Maria was skipping cracks that were on the ground to keep her mind off of how tired and hungry she was. Asch suddenly stopped and Maria crashed right into him. She fell backwards on her butt.

"Warn me when you do that next time!" Maria hissed.

"Just watch where you're going!" Asch barked back. Maria growled at him as she picked herself up. Asch turned to face her and said, "Why don't you go relax and rest up at the inn."

He handed her some gald and she smiled at him to show her thanks. She dashed off to the inn and got herself a room. Maria walked into her room and laid down on one of the beds. She became lost in thought about her childhood memories and why the heck she apologized to Jade when they stole to the Tartarus.

Her mind was racing to find at least one piece of the past, but she couldn't remember anything about Jade. Her thoughts suddenly broke when she heard the sound of metal clashing together from outside. She got up and ran to the window.

Maria was shocked to see Asch locking swords with Van. "Stand down, Asch!" Van told Asch. Asch sheathed his sword and jumped out of sight. Maria left the window and exited the room. She ran down to the lobby and saw the door being opened.

She quickly couched behind some boxes and spied Van checking into a room. Soon afterwards she spied Luke, Jade, the woman she saw on the Tartarus, a guy with blond hair, and the boy she saw in that room at the cathedral follow in after Van.

They went into the room that Van had gone into. With a mischievous gleam in her eye, she put an ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything. _"Dang it!" _she mentally scolded. Suddenly she her a small whistle. She looked around and saw Asch out the window waving for her to come on.

She dashed outside to meet Asch at the entrance of the border. "Did you have a nice relaxation?" he asked sarcastically.

"By relaxation you mean almost getting caught by the enemy and thinking that you left me; then yes I had a wonderful relaxation," Maria replied sarcastically with a scowl.

Asch rolled his eyes and started crossing the border. Maria followed closely behind him wondering what Van was saying to Luke and Co.

* * *

Maria did a low whistle of wow as they stood in front of Choral Castle. Asch rolled his eyes as she did it. The castle was covered in thick vines and looked like it would fall apart from the slightest touch.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this castle fell down around our ears," Maria commented as they walked inside. The room they walked into was big and wide. The ceilings were high and there was a pair of staircases. What really caught Maria's attention were the statues.

"These things are weird looking," Maria said as she poked one. The statue suddenly started moving startling her. She drew her sword and sliced at it. "Fiery Tri-Force!" she attacked. The statue fell to the ground.

"A fon-tech doll, I have read about these things," Maria stated as she bent down to look at the thing.

"Is there anything that you didn't read?" Asch asked.

"Well I have never read your diary."

"Why do you read so much anyway?" Asch asked ignoring Maria's remark

"Because half the time I am bored when my parents and you just ignore me, plus it gives me something to do."

"For someone who reads a lot you sure talk a lot." Maria growled at Asch's comment. They moved the statue out of sight before climbing one of the staircases. Before getting to the top, Maria suddenly screamed and fell backwards down the stairs.

"Now what?" Asch barked.

"It was a spider!"

"You are afraid of spiders? You just flick them!"

"That's easy for you to say! I don't like bugs no matter what they are! They are slimy and gross and they move so fast." Asch rolled his eyes and continued to walk up the stairs.

Maria picked herself up and ran up the stairs to catch up to Asch.

* * *

**Sync's P.O.V.**

"Looks like they made it here in one piece after all," Sync remarked.

"I am more curious about the girl's strange powers," Dist commented as he was shuffling through a book.

"What are you doing?" Sync asked annoyed by the page shuffling noise.

"I am reading about that blade the girl possesses. It says here that she has the head Fonon Blade. There are twelve other blade wielders. And the blade gives the wielder a variety of artes."

"So?"

"So, this blade has the power to open and unlock certain dimensions and doors and can also defy the power of gravity if all thirteen wielders come together."

"Van might be interested in this kind of power. I will send him a report."

* * *

**Asch's P.O.V.**

Asch watched as his young apprentice was trying to make a force field. He leaned up against the railing of the balcony as he watched amusingly at Maria getting frustrated.

"Don't you have anything better to do then watch me get ticked off?" she barked at him.

"Not really," he replied with a smirk.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes," she scowled as she tried again. This time she actually succeeded.

"Calling me a jerk actually made that thing work," he teased. Maria rolled her eyes as she made the force field disappear.

"So are you going to enlighten me?" Maria asked him.

"About what?"

"You know what! About why the heck we are even here!"

"We are here to study my replica."

"You mean Luke?" Maria inquired. Asch nodded at her. Asch stood up straight then stared at her.

"I have to go do something, but you aren't coming with me," he told her bluntly.

"What? Why?" she asked shocked.

"I will be back soon, but you have to stay here with the others."

"Fine." Asch saw her scowl as he left her and exited the castle.

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V.**

Maria sat on the floor in a room with Sync and Dist as she waited for something to happen. She moved her index finger through the dirt of the floor, spelling her name. Suddenly we heard commotion from outside the room.

"They're here," Sync commented. Maria stood up as Sync gestured her to get ready. She walked over to Sync when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Dist handing her a pair, black boomerangs with the Order of Lorelei symbol on them.

"What are these for?" she asked him.

"They're for the artes that you possess that have to do with throwing things. This way it's lighter and faster," he replied.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Maria clipped them to her belt before continuing to walk over to Sync. As soon as they heard the footsteps of Luke and Co. fade. They exited the room moving fast. They went upstairs to a big room with a big machine.

"What's this?" Maria inquired.

"This is a machine used for fomicry. It's used for making copies or in this case scanning replica data," Sync replied. Maria winced as chills were sent up her spine. The word fomicry always made her wince because she always wondered if she had a look-a-like.

"I can hear them coming. Quick follow me," Sync ordered in a hushed voice. Dist and Maria followed Sync into a secret passage way behind the machine. Maria held her breath as she heard Luke and his friends enter the room.

* * *

**(?) P.O.V.**

_"Damn that girl!" _the boy cursed in his head. He leaned up against the wall as he listened Luke and the others ramble on and on about the giant machine in front of them. He kept thinking about the girl he had seen with the fonon blade.

_"She possesses the fonon blade of Light Fire. That means-"_ his thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of the blond haired guy, Guy, screaming. He was having his typical woman reaction, so the boy paid no attention.

_"I can't believe she is helping the creeps!"_ the boy mentally shouted. He snapped his head up at Jade when he heard Guy ask, "I want to hear what's on your mind colonel."

"Just like you don't want to talk about your past, there are some things I wish not to talk about as well," Jade replied smoothly.

_"Jade knows what this machine is, I can clearly see it on his face," _the boy mentally said. As soon as they started walking again, the boy couldn't help but shake the feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V.**

As soon as they heard the intruders footsteps fade, Sync, Dist, and Maria exited the secret passageway. Arietta soon showed up with her bird-like monster holding her up in air by her hand.

"Alright Arietta it's time," Sync told her. The small general nodded and told her bird to go after Luke. After Arietta's bird left the room she whistled and her liger showed up. She hopped on the liger's back and headed up to the roof.

When the pink-haired general left, Maria saw Dist and Sync starting to set up the fomicry machine. Maria slightly winced as she heard the machine's soft hum. _"I have a bad feeling about this," _she mentally told herself.

"Maria," Sync called to her. Maria snapped out of her trance and walked over to Sync.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go behind the machine to see what's going on. My controls aren't working." Maria walked behind the machine and looked at the cords.

"Yeah, one of the cords snapped," she told him.

"Damn it!" Sync yelled as her pounded a fist of the machine.

"Maybe we can fix it," Maria said trying to make Sync calm down. Maria looked around and found some electric tape. She took a piece and tried taping the two halves of the cord together.

"Does it work now?" Maria called over to Sync. The masked boy started messing with the controls.

"It works? What did you do?" he asked her. Maria held up the roll of tape in her hands. Sync smirked and shook his head at her.

**AGL: So that's the end of chapter seven. Sorry, it took so long I have been very busy. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. You have really warmed my heart and helped me with my mistakes in my story so far. Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Marked As a Traitor. Please Review and Favorite. Bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Worsening Matters

**AGL: We are now at chapter 8! I moved Marked As a Traitor to chapter 9, but this chapter is still good. Oh man, I enjoyed writing this! I hope you will enjoy my hard work. This chapter was made with a sore brain and aching fingers. I hope you appreciate this chapter! Enjoy! Don't forget to review and favorite! :D**

Maria leaned up against the wall as she watched Dist and Sync getting ready. "How long does it take for a flying monster to capture a human?" Maria asked getting restless. They suddenly heard a loud squawking noise.

"That answers my question," she mumbled to herself. The monster came swooping in with not only Luke but the mysterious boy she saw on the Tartarus as well! The monster dropped the two boys making them fall on their butts. Sync and Maria ran over and knocked them out. The masked god-General and the young apprentice lifted Luke on the machine.

While Dist and Sync were busying studying Luke, Maria started tying the boy's hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Sync asked her.

"Well to make my life easier if he comes to, I am tying him up. His stupid friends can untie him if they ever come," Maria said.

The boy was starting to come to, as soon as she finished tying him up. The boy was groaning from Maria kicking him in the stomach. Maria was leaning up against the wall on the right of him. She was staring at Luke being scanned.

"Even his fonon frequency is the same. This is a perfect creation," Dist told Sync.

"That's not important. We have to erase the data before they come back," Sync said bluntly.

"If the data here is that important, you shouldn't have had Asch use Choral Castle in the first place."

"That idiot came here on his own. We'll have to have Van punish him later…Oh look this idiot is finally coming around."

"No matter. I've already opened his synchronized fon slots." Dist floated over to Sync with a fon disc in his hand. "I'll be going now. I can't wait to analyze this data." And with that he floated off.

Sync walked over to the controls to get his disc. "What the hell did you do to me?!" Luke asked Sync.

"I see no reason to answer that question," Sync retorted. Suddenly the blond haired guy Maria had seen at the inn rushed in. The blond haired guy attacked Sync, but Sync was quick and jumped over to the wall Maria was leaning on.

Sync touched the top pocket on his chest and found out his disc was gone. "No!" he shouted. The blond haired guy was holding the fon disc in his hand. Maria drew her sword quickly as Sync jumped at the blond haired guy. Maria ran at the guy, but was tripped by the green-eyed boy she had tied up. The boy smirked at her as Maria was face down on the floor.

She quickly got up as she heard a woman's voice call their captives' names, "Luke! Marcus!"

Maria looked at Sync and saw his mask was knocked off by the blond guy. She was shocked to see his face.

Sync quickly jumped back and picked up his mask. He put it on his face and shouted, "Damn it! They're here!"

Sync grabbed Maria's hand and casually walked away from the scene. "This was an unauthorized mission. It's too bad I can't kill you myself, but I'll leave it in Arietta's capable hands. She's on the roof with the hostage. I hope you enjoyed our little game," Sync told them bluntly.

When they were outside of the castle Sync let go of Maria's hand. _"Man Sync sure is nice sometimes,"_ Maria mentally commented to herself. She felt herself blushing and looked away from the back of Sync's head. She followed close behind him, nipping at his heels.

"Is there anything you like to share with us?" Sync asked her when the Tartarus was in sight. Maria gave a silent gulp before answering, "No."

"What about that fonon blade you possess?"

_"Blabber mouth Legretta!"_ Maria mentally yelled. Sync saw her mad expression on her face and smirked. Maria caught his smirk and rolled her eyes at him.

"What's it to you?" she inquired annoyingly.

"Van might be interested in that kind of power don't you think?" Sync answered bluntly.

"Yeah well I am not! He doesn't have any right to tell me how to use it! It's none of his business and it's none of yours too!"

They soon reached the giant land battleship and climbed aboard. They were greeted by Legretta. She held to envelopes in her hand. When Maria and Sync got aboard, Legretta handed the letters to the blond haired apprentice.

"You received two letters today, Maria," Legretta told her smoothly.

"Thanks Legretta," Maria said as she took the letters. She went down to the bridge and looked at who they were from. The first letter was from Van and the second one was from her parents.

She opened the letter from her parents first and read,

_"Dear Maria,_

_Your mother and I haven't heard from you for a while. We hope you are doing okay. We might come and visit you this weekend to see how you are doing. We miss you and love you. Hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad"_

"Miss me and love me my foot," Maria mumbled to herself. She opened the letter from Van next and read,

_"Maria,_

_We have to talk next time I'm in Daath._

_Sincerely,_

_Commandant Grants."_

"That's not a letter that's more of an order," Maria said out loud. "Great now I have even more problems."

Maria leaned up against a wall and sighed as she slid down to the floor. Sync walked in and saw Maria.

"What did Van say?" he asked her.

"He wants to talk to me when he gets back to Daath," she stated smoothly. "And to make matters worse my parents are coming this weekend for a visit."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Have you even met my parents? Sure, they are nice on the outside, but on the inside they are mean, cruel, heartless people! They made me come here by force! I have to work here to pay off their debt!"

"Well I know how that feels."

"How would you know? You don't even have parents." Sync sat down next to her.

"It's true that I don't have parents, but I'm a replica that was created without a choice. I never wanted to be created."

"Well I guess that's true, but isn't everyone created without a choice. Even the originals were created without a say in it."

"Well then that makes two of us."

"You're weird sometimes, but I like you." Maria smiled at Sync. Sync sort of smiled back at her. After two minutes of smiling at each other they got up.

"We will never speak of this to anyone!" Sync stated bluntly.

"Agreed!" Maria said. They shook hands before walking off in different directions. They were unaware that Legretta and Largo were watching them the whole time.

* * *

"Maria, wake up!" Maria heard Legretta call. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her face. Maria yawned before stating, "It's four in the morning. What are you doing waking me up so early?"

"Sync needs you in the meeting room?"

"At four in the morning? Fine, I am getting up." Legretta left the cabin and Maria sat up. She slipped on her boots and clipped the sword Asch gave her back on her belt. She fixed her hair and walked down to the meeting room.

"What is it? I was in the middle of a dream and I want to go back to bed and finish it," she complained as she walked into the room.

"Sorry to wake you Sleeping Beauty, but we have to go get back that fon disc," Sync stated. "That stupid replica and his friends are going to Chesedonia to get the data analyzed and we are going to go get it back. Of course, Dist is coming with us."

"No way! I have been through griffins, that Marcus kid, and Asch, but there is no way I am traveling with Dist again! You can't make me do this!" Maria complained.

"I can't believe you are making me do this!" Maria yelled at Sync. It was seven in the morning when Sync, Dist, and she left the Tartarus. It was now seven thirty and they were close to Chesedonia.

"Don't be a stick in the mud like Asch. Dist isn't staying with us for long," Sync mumbled to her. Maria sighed and kept walking. As they kept walking, Maria was covering her ears from Dist ranting about Jade the Necromancer.

"Ok, Dist we get it!" Maria yelled at the gay god-General.

"I will not stop talking about Jade Curtiss until I get my revenge!" Dist replied ranting again. Maria froze in her tracks.

"I must have gone deaf! Did you just say Jade Curtiss?" Dist nodded with wide eyes. Maria formed fists.

"I knew it! My no good parents lied to me!" Maria said shouting.

"Maria calm down!" Sync said comforting.

"I will not calm down! Do you know what Jade is to me?!" Maria said shaking Sync.

"W-what is he to you?"

"He's my brother you moron!" She yelled and pushed Sync down.

**AGL: A good way to end a chapter if I do say so myself. It's shorter than my other ones, but I had writer's block. Oh and I never told you, but Maria's theme song is the Tales of the Abyss song In Between 1 and 0. When I created her I was listening to that song. Anyway, I promise chapter 9 is Marked As a Traitor! Anyway, bye for now! :D  
Please, review and favorite this story!**


	10. Chapter 9: Marked As a Traitor

**AGL: Okay now we are at Marked as a Traitor! I am so excited to share this chapter with you! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**But first let's review what happened on the last chapter: **

**When Dist rants on and on about the Necromancer, Maria finds out that Jade the Necromancer is her own brother. Will Maria accept the fact that she will have to fight her brother or will she side with her brother? Find out right now! (That sounded so much cooler in my head. :P)**

The young apprentice walked through the streets of Chesedonia with Sync. Dist split off with them at the entrance of the city and promised to meet them at the docks. As they walked along, Maria saw a lot of shops. One person was selling jewelry, while another was selling capacity cores.

"This town is the center of all trading. You can find everything you need here," Sync stated as they walked along. Maria and Sync walked side by side until Maria spied a golden necklace. She raced over to the booth and looked at the necklace. The golden necklace was shaped into a heart and in the middle of it was a heart shaped emerald.

"How much is the necklace?" Maria asked the merchant.

"It's 1,000 gald," the merchant replied. Maria dug into her pocket and pulled out all the glad she had. The merchant counted the money and stated, "You are 100 gald short."

Maria placed the necklace back on the stand and shifted her right foot to walk away.

"Wait," Sync said. The masked general dug into his pocket and pulled out a hundred gald. Maria smiled at him and took the necklace. She put it around her neck and hid it under her shirt.

"Thanks," Maria said cheerfully.

"Don't mention it ever," he ordered bluntly.

"You know you actually bought me a birthday present all at the same time," she told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh, well, then, uh, happy early birthday," Sync said with a blush. Maria giggled at his reaction. Sync was happy that Maria didn't see his blush or he would be even more embarrassed. They kept on walking until they heard the voices of Luke and his friends. Sync grabbed Maria's wrist and pulled her between an alley way.

They saw Luke and his friends talking to three people that looked like circus clowns.

As soon as the three clowns were walking away the brown haired lady stopped them.

"Stop! Return what you stole!" she ordered.

"Huh? Hey my wallet is gone!" Luke announced

"Humph. So, you're not all chumps, huh? York! Take care of this! Urushi, we're out of here!" ordered the lady of the three people. The lady had pink hair like Arietta's only it stood out more on the ends and only went down to her chin.

The lady tossed the wallet to a tall, skinny man who was supposedly York. The lady then ran off with a short, fat man who was supposedly Urushi.

York ran off in a different direction, but the green eyed boy, Marcus, ran after him. Marcus threw a small, throwing knife at York making him stop.

"Hand over the wallet and I will let you go!" Marcus ordered as he pointed his fonon blade at him. York gave him the wallet before running off.

"You've got guts making enemies of the Dark Wings. You haven't heard the last of us," York said before disappearing with the lady and Urushi.

"Those people were the Dark Wings? If I had known that I would've chopped them to pieces!" Luke announced boldly.

"Yes, after all you did a good job of protecting your wallet," Tear stated. "By the way, Colonel, why did you just stand by and watch as she did that?"

"Oh no, you got me. It looked like it would be so amusing," Jade replied.

"What the?! You jerk!" Luke yelled.

"I can't believe I am related to that idiot. Although it was very amusing," Maria whispered to Sync.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get going," Sync said as he lead Maria deeper into the alley.

"Are you sure you know where the heck you are going?" Maria inquired.

"Yes, I have been to Chesedonia lots of times. Now keep your voice down."

"Why are we here again?"

"To get the fon disc back and get its data along the way. The stupid replica is leading heading to some guy named Astor's house to get the data analyzed. Then they are taking a ship to Batical. During all of this we take the fon disc and the data."

"And if this plan fails?"

"Dist will go on after them and hopefully get the data."

"Is all of this really necessary?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…never mind."

"_I feel uncomfortable about all of this. Even if the Necromancer is our enemy, he is my brother. I don't know whose side I should be on," _Maria mentally told herself. Maria sighed and shook those thoughts aside.

"So why isn't Asch here?" Maria asked.

"He has his own mission to do."

"And I am with you on this mission because?"

"You ask too many questions. Why don't you just shut up for a bit?" Maria rolled he eyes and continued following Sync. Sync suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Maria asked.

"We are at the location. The replica should be here shortly. We then attack before they reach the ship. Keep your voice down and wait for my signal to move," Sync ordered.

Maria sat down on the ground and watched Sync peeking around the corner ever now and then.

"Sync, I have a question," Maria stated after a few minutes of waiting.

"No time to ask, they are here," Sync said quickly. Maria stood up quickly, and her and Sync ran out of the alley toward the group.

Sync attacked the blond haired guy with a curse slot. The blond dropped the disc and its data. The disc rolled into Sync's hand, but the blond managed to pick up the data.

"Hand those over!" Sync ordered. Marcus made his blade appear and was about to attack.

"We shouldn't cause a scene here. To the ship!" Jade stated.

"Damn it! They just don't give up!" Luke stated.

"You are not getting away!" Sync yelled as the group started running. Maria and Sync ran after them. Maria and Sync was running side by side, until Maria sped up. The group ran aboard, well all but Luke. He jumped to the entrance ledge, but Maria jumped as well. She grabbed on to Luke's legs as he kicked himself up furiously.

"Get off me!" He wailed as he kicked Maria to side of the boat.

"What ever happened to chivalry?" Maria asked in a rude tone.

"Who are you?" Luke asked rudely as he got near Maria.

"My name is of no importance to you," Maria replied bluntly.

"I said, what is your damn name?" Luke asked as he picked Maria up. Maria was about a foot of the ground. Luke squeezed her arms tightly. Maria quickly lifted her foot and kicked him in the stomach.

Luke dropped Maria and fell to his knees.

"Brat!" Maria spat at him.

"You are going to be sorry you ever did that!" Luke yelled.

"Really now? Well you have to catch me first!" Maria yelled as she ran off to the other side of the boat.

"Get back here!" he yelled. Soon Luke and his friends all started chasing Maria around the ship. The blond guy tried to cut her off, but when Maria touched him, he freaked out and she got past him. Next was the brown haired lady. She tried cutting Maria off with her staff, but Maria backed up and went back the way she came.

Next was Jade. He stood in front of her, but and she tried to slide under his legs. Of course, Jade used his ankles and squeezed her hips to keep her from moving.

"_Dang it!"_ she yelled in her head.

Soon Luke and the others showed up.

"Now that we caught you, who the hell are you?!" Luke asked in a harsh tone.

"Sorry, I don't give my name to brats," Maria replied with a smirk.

"Are you mocking me?!"

"Maybe, I am!"

"Why you little!"

"You sound just like Asch!"

"Asch? You are with the god-Generals?!"

"And if I am?" Luke became silent, but had a scowl on his face. Jade loosened his grip on Maria's waist, making her able to wiggle out from under him. She came face to face with Luke.

"Now, tell me who you are," Luke ordered.

"Maria….Maria Curtiss."

**AGL: Okay we are going to stop right here. Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with tests, and looking up videos for the story parts I need, and blah blah blah. Anyway, chapter 10 is next. Hope you haven't given up on me. Even though I enjoyed writing this, I found it a little boring. Anyway, Bye! :D  
Please review and favorite.**


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Rock the Boat

**AGL: Okay, now we are at chapter ten. This explains more of how Maria is a traitor and stuff. I am surprised on how my story is going so far and how I get good reviews! :D Anyway, enjoy! :D Read and review.**

"So you claim to be my sister?" Jade asked. Maria and Jade were in a separate room from the others. Jade was asking her lots of questions.

"Yes, my mother always said I was an only child, but I didn't believe them."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I stole my mother's photo album and saw pictures of someone who looks just like you. I don't know why, but I jumped onto the ship to see you."

"Well, now that's all cleared up one question still remains. Why are working with god-Generals?"

"I am not doing it because I want to. I am doing it because I have to."

"Have to?"

"Yes, to pay off a debt. I would give anything to get out of it, but I have to put up with it. If I don't something bad will happen to us, and because of all that I am stuck with, them and the Oracle Knights."

"Well that answers most of my questions. Let's back to the others." Jade stood up and Maria saw my sword on his waist. She followed him out of the room and saw one of her favorite role models. It was none other than, Fon Master Ion!

"Jade, everyone is waiting in a cabin down the hall," Ion stated kindly.

"Thank you, Ion," Jade replied. Maria and Jade followed Ion into a cabin. When they walked in, Maria stood behind Jade. Of course, Jade stood out of the way and showed Maria to everyone. Maria shifted her eyes from one person to the next.

Suddenly, the small blue cheagle she had see one the Tartarus, flew up to her. She smiled at it and saw a sorcer's ring around it's belly.

"Hi, my name is Mieu," the cheagle said to her in a chirpy voice.

"Hi, Mieu," Maria replied softly. The cheagle landed on her shoulder and rubbed his face against her neck. His soft fur tickled her neck a little, making her feel warm inside. Maria and Jade sat together on a bench, while Ion sat down in a chair on the left of Maria.

Mieu floated down onto Maria's lap and sat on it. Maria smiled down at the cheagle and started its head with her index finger.

"If we made it this far, we should be in the clear," Luke commented.

"Damn! I lost part of the documents when Sync attacked," the blond haired guy stated.

"Let me see them," Jade told him. The blond guy handed Jade the documents before leaning up against a wall. Jade opened the documents and skimmed through its pages.

"Looks like isofon research. 3.141592653589793238846...This is Lorelei's fonon frequency," Jade stated

"Lorelei? Isofons? 'Fonon Frequencies'? What the heck are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Lorelei is the name for the aggregate sentience of the Seventh Fonon," the brown haired woman told him.

"When a certain amount of fonons come together, it becomes sentient. Control that, and you can perform high-level fonic artes," the black haired, pigtail girl explained.

"Each one has a name. The First Fonon sentience is called "Shadow", the sixth is called "Rem", and so on," the blond haired guy stated.

"Lorelei still hasn't been observed. It's existence is still hypothetical," Jade stated.

"Huh…How come you guys know all of this stuff?" Luke asked.

"It's actually common knowledge," the blond guy and Maria said in unison. They both gave each other weird glances.

"It's okay, Luke. You can't help it. Just keep from here one and you'll be fine," the brown haired woman said.

"Is it just me…or are you being a lot nicer to Luke all of a sudden?" the pigtail girl asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean. Oh, also! All matter emits a fonon frequency like fingerprints; no two frequencies are the same."

"Way to change the subject. Very smooth," the blond guy said smoothly. Maria smirked at what he said.

"Be quiet, Guy. Isofons are two entities that have the exact same fonon frequency. Of course, they don't exist unless artificially created."

"Of course, if isofons were common, we'd have our hands full with hyperresonances all over the place," Jade stated.

"That's the understatement of the year," Maria mumbled to herself.

"Isofon research holds potential for weapons development, so the military has their eye on it."

"That fomicry technology they worked on a long time ago can make isofons, right?" Anise asked.

"Yeah, fomicry is like a copy machine, right?" Guy answered with a question.

"No, replicas created through fomicry are mere imitations. A replica may look identical, but its fonon frequency is different. One can't produce isofons that way," Jade explained.

"Gah! What the hell are you all talking about?! Enough of this complicated stuff. Jade can read those documents of his-" before Luke could finish his sentence a knight ran in with the green eyed boy, Marcus, close behind.

"Emergency! A large number of monsters and an unidentified fontech signature approaching from Chesedonia!" the knight warned. Suddenly, a pair of Oracle Knights ran into the room at Marcus and the Kimlascan knight. Marcus and the knight turned around and drew/ made their swords appear. The Kimlascan knight suddenly became struck down.

"Oh no, they're here! Tear stated.

Maria quickly drew her sword. An Oracle Knight quickly came at me. Maria and the knight crossed blades and fought furiously. A spear tip went through the knight's stomach, making blood appear. The knight fell at Maria's feet reveling Jade. Maria snapped her head at the other knight's direction. Marcus and Guy were fighting it furiously.

Maria drew one of my boomerangs quickly and aimed it.

"Marcus! Guy! Move now!" Maria ordered them. The men moved out of the way, giving Maria a clear shot.

"Blazing Fire!" Maria tossed the flaming boomerang at the knight. The boomerang hit the knight in the stomach making him fall and die.

The boomerang came flying back to Maria's hand. She caught it and clipped it back to her belt.

"Can we assume their goal is to stop Ion and the letter from reaching Kimlasca?" The brown haired woman asked.

"You don't suppose they'd try to sink just this whole ship, do you?" Guy asked quickly.

"Master, what do we do?! I can't swim," Mieu said in a scared tone.

"Shut up and drown!" Luke said as he kicked the cheagle. Maria reached out her hand and caught the cheagle.

"I highly doubt they are going to sink us," Maria said.

"Why do you say that?" Marcus asked.

"If they intended to sink us, they wouldn't have come storming aboard," Jade answered for Maria.

"Then they are trying to take it over!" the pigtailed girl stated.

Guy sighed and suggested, "I guess we have to go secure the bridge before they do."

"Exactly," Jade agreed.

"Why do you Oracle Knights want to start a war anyway? Such a pain," Luke complained in Maria's face. Maria felt her blood boil. She immediately punched Luke in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for you little brat?!"

"First off I am technically not part of the Oracle Knights since I haven't finished my training. Second of all, I know just as much as you do. They never told me about starting a war! So why don't you shut up and move your butt!"

Everyone but Jade was surprised at what Maria said to Luke. Luke rolled his eyes before exiting the room. Maria and the rest followed after him. Maria had a scowl on her face.

"_I swear, if Luke pushes me to the end of my rope, I will live up to Asch's title,"_ Maria mentally promised. They finally reached the bridge after a couple knight fights. When the party reached the bridge a robot stole a fonstone from one of the crew members.

"Oh great, the person organizing this is the most stupid person ever. This should be interesting and good time to get payback," Maria mumbled to herself.

"Payback, huh?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"_Dang it, he heard me!" _Maria yelled in her head. Suddenly, the boat started to rock.

"Ahh!" Maria screamed. She started falling backwards when a pair of gentle hands caught her. She looked up to see her hero was Marcus. She smiled at him before standing up.

"Thank you," she said with a blush. Marcus stared at her and blushed as well. She never noticed it at first but he had a mark on the palm of his hand. She grabbed his hand quick and looked at his mark. His mark was a small, blue stone that look like water.

"You have one too?" she asked him.

"What do you mean by "too"?" he inquired. Maria removed her capacity core from her neck, reveling her flaming hibiscus. Marcus looked at her mark with curious eyes.

"It seems that she is a wielder of the fonon blade as well," Ion said. Jade was about to say something when the group suddenly spotted the robot. They ran after it and got the fonstone back. The robot was so scared that it jumped into the sea. The crew member thanked them before running off. They kept walking a reached the deck.

"Where the heck is their leader? Let's hurry up and finish this," Luke complained.

Suddenly they heard the awful laugh of the leader. They snapped their heads in the direction of a pink haired scientist in a floating chair. If you guessed Dist, then you are absolutely right.

"Listen you ignorant savages and you shall hear my beautiful name. I am the most graceful member of the six god-Generals, the one and only, Dist the-" Dist was cut short by Jade.

"Why, if it isn't Dist the Runny!"

"I would say Dist the Annoying," Marcus commented.

"The Rose! R-O-S-E, rose! Dist the Rose!" Dist yelled.

"You mean Dist the Reaper," the pigtailed girl corrected.

"Silence, I refuse to accept that name! It's Rose! Rose!"

"What you know him?" Luke inquired.

"I'm in the Oracle Knights too, so. But how do you know him, Colonel?" The pigtail girl asked.

"I, the genius Dist, once counted that duplicitous snake Jade amongst my friends."

"Which Jade is that? I don't know any Jades with such poor taste in friends," Jade teased.

"What did you say?!"

"Ah ah, careful now, you know how your nose runs when you get mad."

"Grrrrrr! No it doesn't! Now, hand over the fon disc data!"

"You mean this?" Jade held up the documents above his head. Dist swooped down and snatched the documents.

"Hah hah hah! How careless, Jade."

"You can have them. I've already memorized their contents."

"Grrrrrr! I'm being mocked by savages! When you taste the pain of my super ultra gorgeous artes, you'll regret what you've done!"

Suddenly, a giant robot dropped in. It rocked the boat really hard, that Maria almost fell over. Everyone drew or made their weapons appear. Maria and Marcus were the first to charge. Maria did Fang Blade, while Marcus did demon Fang. When they jumped back she was shocked.

"I didn't even make a dent!" she yelled. She suddenly charged up her fonons and did Fiery Tri-Force. Marcus did Icicle Rain, while Luke and Guy charged at it together using Fang Blade Havoc and Crescent Strike. Tear sung a fonic hymn called Nightmare and Anise stood there protecting Ion.

Maria notice Jade and Marcus standing side by side charging up their fonons.

"O violent torrent, Splash!" Jade and Marcus did in unison. Two waterfalls came from the sky and onto the robot.

The robot started to lose it circuits, cause it to explode. Dist was sent flying right into the sea.

"Hey…look," Luke said in a monotonous voice.

"It will take more than that to kill him. He has the tenacity of a cockroach. Right now I am off to check the bridge," Jade stated and walked off.

"I'll go with you. Ladies, please protect Luke and Ion," Guy said kindly.

"Hmm? Don't tell me your afraid of us, Guy," the pigtailed girl said behind him.

"N-no. Of course, not," Guy said jumping away from girl. Guy ran off after Jade to get away from the women.

The brown haired woman suddenly walked up to Maria with a smile.

"We didn't fully introduce ourselves. I am, Tear," she introduced.

"And I am Anise," the pigtailed girl said with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you Tear and Anise."

"I am Luke fon Fabre," the red head said walking up to the blond haired girl. Maria grinned at him.

"_Maybe, Luke has some manners after all,"_ Maria thought. She smiled even bigger from that thought.

**AGL: Okay, this chapter is done. I thought it was pointless and painful to write. I also thought that this chapter was awful, but that doesn't mean you don't like it. Don't give up on me if this chapter was bad, I was half asleep when I wrote it. Anyway, bye! :D Please review and favorite.**


	12. Chapter 11: The City of Light- Batical

**AGL: Wahoo! We are at chapter eleven, baby! Okay, maybe I am getting ahead of myself. The chapter hasn't even started yet. If you thought the last chapter was lame, I apologize for that. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Asch's P.O.V. **

Asch's boots clicked as they hit the floor of the cathedral. Everyone just got back from their missions and decided Maria could use some more training. He was in for a big shock when he opened the door. He found out Maria wasn't there.

"She betrayed us," a voice said behind him. He turned to see Sync leaning up against the doorframe of his room.

"What do mean betrayed?" Asch asked.

"I mean she went off with your replica. She fought against Dist and now she is heading to Batical with the fake." Asch was shocked, but he didn't show it. He started walking back down the hall, angry at Maria.

"What are you going to do now, Asch?" Sync inquired with a smirk.

_"What am I going to do?"_ Asch mentally asked.

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V.**

Maria was pacing the deck of the ship. She was really nervous. She is going off with Luke the Replica, she just fought Dist, and now she was going to Batical.

"What's next I'm going to spill enemy secrets?" Maria asked herself out loud. "Damn it!"

Maria kicked the rail of the ship before covering her mouth.

_"Oh great, now I am turning into Asch!"_ she mentally yelled.

"Well, well, I can see you're not relaxed," I voice said behind her. She turned to see Jade walking over to her.

"Oh it's just you," she retorted.

"That was some welcome." Maria rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Well I not very loveable at the moment."

"Is that so? Well, we are about to hit Batical. You should get ready." And with that, Jade walked away from Maria.

_"What do I do now? I am a traitor and now I am starting to be a jerk," _Maria asked mentally. She leaned on the railing and looked down at the ocean.

* * *

"Land ho!" Maria shouted with one foot on the railing. Luke and his friends were standing right behind her all but Jade was giggling. When the ship reached the dock, Maria felt her body wince.

_"I just need to relax," _Maria said in her head. But she couldn't relax because her adrenaline made her feel so tense.

"Are you feeling okay?" Guy asked the blond haired Chosen One.

"Yes, I am fine," Maria replied.

"You don't look fine," Marcus commented. She stared at his green eyes and smiled.

"I just have this weird feeling-"

"That something bad will happen? I feel like that right now too." Maria bit her lower lip and tried to remain calm as best as she could. When they exited the docks, they were greeted by two soldiers, a man and a woman might I add.

"It is an honor. I am Goldberg, commander of the 1st Division, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Royal Forces. Congratulations on your safe return," the man of the two said. The man was bald on the top of his head, but had gray hair on the sides and back of his head. He had a gray mustache and wore a dark red, Kimlascan, soldier uniform.

"Yeah," Luke replied a little annoyed. Maria shot a quick death glare at him before focusing back on the soldiers.

"A carrier pigeon arrived with a message from Count Almandine. He said you were traveling with two emissaries of peace from the Malkuth Empire."

"I am Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei," Ion introduced himself. "I bear a letter from his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Peony the Ninth of the Malkuth Empire. May I ask an audience with his Majesty, King Ingobert the Sixth?"

"Of course, General Cecille here will be responsible for escorting you to the castle," Goldberg replied.

"Brigadier General Cecille, at your service," the woman next to Goldberg said introducing herself. The woman had blond hair up in a bun and wore a light red, Kimlascan, soldier uniform.

No one missed the reaction Guy gave at the fact that another woman was joining the party.

"Is something wrong?" Cecille asked Guy.

"N-no, excuse me. I am Guy. A servant of Luke's."

"Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants, 1st Platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Division."

"Ionian Sergeant Anise Tatlin, Oracle Knights Fon Master Guard."

"Warrant Officer Marcus Johnson, Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces."

"Maria Curtiss, apprentice of god-General and Locrian Colonel, Asch the Bloody of the Oracle Knights."

"Colonel Jade Curtiss, commander of the Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces. I represent his Imperial Majesty."

"You're THE Jade Curtiss?!" Cecille asked with a shocked glance.

Maria started drifting off into space, not worried about Jade Curtiss' military background. She stared at the sky, wondering if Asch would ever forgive her.

"Maria. Maria!" She heard a voice calling her name and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Maria, we're heading to the castle now," Marcus said.

"Oh, um, ok," Maria stuttered.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Maria felt her face getting hot. She was blushing really bad. Jade gave her a smirk, making her rolling her eyes at him.

They exited the docks and stepped into the streets of Batical.

As they continued walking, Luke asked a strange but interesting question.

"How does Anise's doll grow large?" Luke inquired. Maria thought hard at looks question and remembered reading a doll growing project in Dist's office. The project was a doll that can grow large based from fonons at a certain level.

"I know how," Maria piped up.

"You do?" everyone but Jade asked.

"Yep, she uses the bodies of hypnotized people to make it work. She uses her hypnosis powers and tricks her friends into doing evil bidding. With her fonons she can make the people inside her doll make the doll grow and shrink." Maria gave Jade a look telling him to keep the story going.

"Yes, in fact, I remember when she used her hypnosis on a teenage boy that turned her down. To get revenge she hypnotized him and made him help her make her doll bigger." Maria sneaked behind a quaking Luke and held up her hands to almost touch him.

"Boo!" Maria yelled. Luke freaked out and hid behind Guy, who was standing right next to Anise. Luke freaked out even more and hid behind Tear. Meanwhile, Maria and Marcus were holding their stomachs and laughing their heads off.

"M-Maria my sides hurt. Y-you totally got him," Marcus said between his laughs. Jade was smirking but Luke was furious.

"I am going to get you for that, you little brat!" Luke yelled and charged at Maria and Marcus like an angry bull. Maria and Marcus stopped laughing and quickly stepped out of the way making Luke hit a post.

"He is stupider than I thought," Maria commented.

"You guys are terrible," Guy said to Jade and Maria.

* * *

After riding elevators to the top, they stood at the entrance of a giant castle. The castle looked bigger than the cathedral.

"I will stay out here," Maria said.

"What? Why?" Marcus asked. The thirteen year old boy gave her a curious glance.

"I'm just not comfortable going inside there."

"Well guess there is no reason to force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"Marcus, you stay out here with her," Jade ordered. Maria rolled her eyes and leaned against the outside wall.

As soon as everyone else went inside, Maria walked off toward the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked.

"To a bookstore," Maria replied.

* * *

**Marcus's P.O.V.**

The boy quickly scribbled a note and went after Maria. His blue boots clicked on the elevator floor as he got on.

One the way down, he straightened his blue pants and light blue jacket. He smoothed out his teal shirt before they reached the bottom.

Maria got off and walked into an old bookshop. Marcus followed after her with a curious look on his face.

_"What the hell is she doing?"_ he asked in his head.

He entered the store and saw the blond girl shuffling through a book. He read of Maria's shoulder and saw she was reading a book about the fonon blades and ancient fonic artes.

"Excuse me, ma'am, how much for this book?" Maria asked the lady at the counter.

"10 gald," the lady replied.

Maria dug into her pockets, but found out she had no gald.

"Can I borrow some money?" Maria asked Marcus.

The green eyed boy dug into his pockets and pulled out 10 gald. They paid for the book, before exiting the store.

The two fonon blade wielders didn't say a word as they walked over to the elevator and went back up to the top.

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V.**

Maria kept her eyes glued on the pages of her book until the elevator reached the top. When they got there, they were greeted by Jade.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"At a bookstore," Maria replied, shoving her pocket sized book in one of her back pants pocket.

"The others are heading over to Luke's manor. We should head over there as well."

"Sorry, but this is where I get off."

"What? Why?" Marcus asked.

"There is something I need to do."

"Let me guess. It refers to the dimension we have to seal off?"

"Yeah, I will send you a letter if I have any information. Until then, I am going alone."

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye for now."

Maria nodded before going down to the bottom level. The young apprentice stepped out onto the streets of Batical again and headed down another elevator to get her to the dock.

"There she is!" Maria heard a shout behind her. Two oracle knights ran toward her. Maria dashed off toward the elevator as fast as she could.

Using her clever logic and the knights' stupidity, she ran off course confusing them. She slipped between an alley way and the knights ran past her hiding spot.

She sighed with relief, but was again had stress when a knife was held to her neck.

"Don't move," the voice of woman said. Maria then fell into the dizzying blackness of unconsciousness.

**AGL: Cliffhanger, muhahaha! Can you guess who the woman was? Whoever guesses correctly gets a shiny cookie! I know I skipped some game parts, but I had no idea how I would put Maria into them, so I just left them out, sorry. Anyway, review and favorite please! :D**


	13. Chapter 12: A Bigger Burden to Carry

**AGL: Did you guess the right answer? Let's find out! :D**

Maria slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room on a bed. She saw a girl in the corner with fuchsia hair in a braid that went down to the middle of her back.

She looked an inch taller than Maria and had swamp green eyes. She wore a black, crop top that only showed half of her belly button, a white vest that was 3 inches above the end of her shirt, black pants, and white high-heeled boots.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," the girl said with a smirk. Maria sat up and gave the girl a glare.

"What do you want with me?" Maria growled.

"I don't want anything with you. I got paid to kidnap you." Maria charged at the girl and pinned her up against the wall.

"Who paid you?!" Maria snarled.

"Someone named Sync," the girl replied. Maria ran to the door but to her disappointment it was locked.

"Looking for this?" the girl asked holding up a key.

"Give me that you bitch!" Maria yelled as she jumped at the girl.

**Asch's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I can't believe we caught her without breaking a sweat. It was all thanks to that assassin, Sophie," Sync said.

"Yeah, but the trip is not over yet. We have to get her Daath in one piece," Largo told him.

"I can't believe she did something so stupid," Asch told them.

"I don't think it was her intention to betray us," Largo said. Suddenly they heard a loud crash.

"What the hell?!" Asch and Sync said in unison.

They ran down the hall to Maria's locked room and unlocked the door. They were shocked to see Sophie and Maria wrestling on the floor.

"Maria! Sophie! Break it up!" Sync yelled, but the two 13 year old girls were not paying any attention to him.

Asch grabbed Sophie and tore her from Maria. Sync came over and did the same to Maria.

"I am going to kill you, you rotten, ungrateful,-" Sync covered Maria's mouth as she kept ranting and cursing Sophie.

"I think we should separate these two for a while," Sync said.

"Agreed!" Asch and Largo said in unison.

**Five hours later….**

* * *

Asch walked down the hall to where Maria was being locked up. He was carrying some food for her to eat before they reached Daath.

He unlocked the door to her room and walked in. He found Maria laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, I brought you some lunch," Asch told her as he closed the door.

"I am not very hungry," Maria replied as she turned on her side. Her back now faced the red-haired general. Asch put the tray on a table next to her bed.

"Why did you make that jump?" he asked. Maria didn't reply back. Instead she just laid there ignoring him.

"Answer me!" Asch yelled.

"I don't know why I did it. My body just reacted," Maria replied softly.

"What do you mean reacted?"

"I mean reacted. Like all the other times when I did those artes."

"You mean it wasn't a coincidence that you could do those artes?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Asch sighed before leaving the room. He left it unlocked this time since she couldn't jump all the way to land (meaning they were on a boat), and there was no point in locking her in there the whole trip.

**Maria's P.O.V.**

* * *

Maria sat up and looked at food tray Asch left. He had left her a bowl of soup and some bread.

_"He can be so sweet sometimes,"_ Maria thought to herself. She ate the food quickly and pushed the tray aside. She lay back on the bed, when Sync suddenly came in the room.

Maria sat up quickly and looked at the masked general. He closed the door and secretly locked it.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" he inquired with a smirk.

_"We are friends?"_

"I came to see if you are still on our side; unless, you enjoy being our darling little traitor."

"I didn't mean to betray you."

"Really now, cause it kind of looked like you meant to," Sync said as he inched closer to Maria.

"Don't come any closer!"

Sync ignored her plea and came closer anyway. Sync caught Maria off guard and grabbed her jacket. Her held her up about 2 inches high from her bed. Maria became shocked when she felt Sync's gloved hand on her stomach. She felt a large amount of pain on her stomach and gripped the sheets of her bed.

Sync removed his hand and smirked. He let go of her jacket and Maria gripped her head in pain.

"You bastard! What did you do?!" Maria asked as she hissed in pain.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Sync answered with a question. He lifted her shirt and let her see her belly. On it was a curse slot!

"You creep!" Maria yelled. Maria fell on her knees to the floor as her head hurt even more. Suddenly, a memory flashed to her head.

* * *

***Flashback***

_"With Maria gone our lives have been a lot easy," told her mother to her father. Maria was too shocked to speak. She slowly stepped back so she didn't have to hear what mean thing her father had to say about her. She went back to the group before they noticed she was missing. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes._

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Stop doing that!" Maria ordered.

"Doing what?"

"Stop messing with my mind!"

"Oh, is our little traitor about to cry?" Maria was on the verge of tears. He made that painful memory appear.

"Shut up!"

"You seem to resist more than I expected."

"I will keep resisting! You have no idea what I have to go through! This curse slot will not control me and neither will you!"

"Really now, maybe you just a traitor."

"I am not a traitor!" Suddenly the Sync kneeled in front of her.

"You will have to prove to me you aren't our traitor."

"How?"

Sync whispered in her ear what she had to do.

"No way! I can't do that!"

"Unless you want that curse slot removed I suggest you do it."

"Fine."

Sync removed the curse slot and left the room. Maria broke down and cried.

"Ion, I am sorry," she whispered softly.

**AGL: Okay, a short chapter but the next one will be longer. I tricked you with the OC didn't I? You never saw that one coming I bet. Anyway, I was on vacation so sorry for the late update. Please, Review and Favorite. :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Pain and Loss

**AGL: Okay, I kind of left the last chapter off with a cliff hanger and I bet you are asking so many questions so we will skip the formalities and head onto Chapter 13! Enjoy! :D**

"This is going to be the living hell for me," Maria mumbled as she stood on the deck of the ship. "I can't believe I have to do this and for what to get rid of that curse slot."

Maria started pacing the ship. "I have to go look into that realm and stuff. Find the other Chosen Ones but no. I had to be caught an assassin from the Oracle Knights. And being caught by her is the least of my problems! I now have to prove to Sync that I am not a traitor….and agh! This is so frustrating!"

Maria kicked the railing so hard that it literally almost broke her foot.

**(A/N: Maria: I kind of wished I broke my foot.**

**AGL: Why is that?**

**Maria: So I could be out of commission for two weeks!**

**((Sorry I so wanted to add that in.))**

"I see you are a little frustrated. You don't plan to turn on us do you?" asked a mocking voice behind her.

"Go away!" she yelled without turning to face her mocker. Her mocker just kept walking closer to her. Maria sensed him/her coming closer.

"I said go away!" Maria extended her arm in the air and was about to do an arte, but her mocker grabbed her hand and kept her from doing it.

"You really know how to feed the fire don't you?" Maria asked.

"Well I do perform wind artes after all."

"You're a Chosen One as well aren't you?"

"Yes, I am sorry about early and just now as well."

"I forgive you." Maria turned to face Sophie. Sophie pulled up her left sleeve of her crop top. On her elbow was a daisy surrounded by green lines that looked like wind.

The assassin covered up her mark and made her blade appear in her left hand in twister of wind. Her sword had a blade of green and her handle was white.

Maria pulled out her book and looked through it to find the list of blades.

"It seems you are my second in command. You wield the Blade of Light Wind," Maria stated.

"That Marcus kid, what blade does he have?"

"He has the third one, the Blade of Icy Light. And I wouldn't call him a kid he is older than us."

"Who old is he?"

"Fourteen I think, why?"

"Is he in a relationship with anyone?"

"Not that I know of….Wait I minute, you like him don't you?"

Sophie started to blush. "That's absurd."

"Ha, some assassin, you have a crush on someone you don't even know," Maria commented as she put her book away.

"It's not what you think! An assassin should learn more about their enemy and their weak point."

"I think that goes for everybody. Any other excuses?" Maria teased.

"S-shut up!"

"Looks like I struck a nerve."

"You act just like the Necromancer. I can totally see how you are related."

"Shut up! Don't compare me to that bastard!"

"Looks like I struck a nerve."

"…"

* * *

"Fiery Tri-Force!"

"Fang Blade!"

Maria and Asch were sparing on the deck to pass the time. Apparently Asch appeared to be winning.

"Blazing Fire!" Maria tossed both of her boomerangs at him. Asch dodged them without a problem. They quickly came back to Maria before Asch did Explosion.

Maria dodged it by doing a back flip.

As Maria was fighting Asch she was hoping that the voice would give her a new arte. The old ones weren't really working.

Suddenly, she got her wish. She charged her fonons quickly and shouted, "Lightning Tri-Force!"

I triangle of lightning came from the sky and attacked Asch. Asch jumped out of the way but lost a piece of his crimson hair.

"Let me guess, it happened again."

Maria gave a small smirk. "Well on the upside I got a brand new arte."

"Upside?! You almost killed me!"

"Opps, my bad."

"My bad?! That's all you can say?! You could almost be the living hell with that arte!"

"Are we going to finish our spar or what?"

"Oh we'll finish it. Icicle Rain!"

"Oh crap!" Icicles fell from the sky. Maria dodged all but one. The icicle cut her arm. Maria kneeled on the ground holding her arm.

"Damn it, Asch!"

Sophie came over and healed Maria's wound. All the Oracle Knights on the boat watched the spar and clapped at Asch's victory.

"You fought really well," Asch said as he helped Maria up. Maria gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Okay she may have stood in the ring long enough with Asch, but let's see if she can stand long enough with me."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Sync and Maria got ready to fight.

"Begin!" Largo shouted.

Sync's hands were full of electricity as he charged at Maria. Sync charged at her shoulder but Maria created a force field and blocked the attack.

"Blazing Fire!" Maria threw one of her boomerangs. Sync dodged it and threw a knife as Maria's boomerang was coming back.

Maria drew her other boomerang and blocked the knife and caught her other one.

**10 minutes later… (Sorry but I was getting writers block for artes)**

"You're lasting longer than I thought," Sync said. Maria was out of breath and had bruises on her arms from Sync's electric shocks.

"Let's see if you can last long now! Turbulence!"

Maria jumped out of the way, but this gave Sync a chance to do a mystic arte.

"Now you die! Akashic Torment!"

Maria, being exhausted, fell on her knees in defeat. Sophie came over and healed her. All the knights cheered at Sync's victory, but also on how long Maria managed to stay in the ring for so long for an apprentice.

"Man that was awesome!" Sophie shouted as she helped Maria up. "You stayed up for 10 minutes! How on earth did you do that?"

"Well, I have one heck of an instructor," Maria answered with a sly smirk. Her smirk disappeared as Sync walked passed her whispering in her ear, "Don't think you're off the hook after playing these games."

This sent a chill down Maria's spine.

"Hey you okay?" Sophie asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I am fine!" Maria assured with a blush.

"Maybe you should go get some rest," Asch said noticing Maria's paleness.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Maria walked down to her room and lay down on her bed.

_"Just one more hour and we'll be at Daath. Sync, will pay for all that he is putting me through." _Maria closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

***Maria's Dream***

_"Move faster!" Maria yelled as she pulled Sophie and Marcus._

_"We're moving as fast as we can!" Sophie yelled back._

_The three Chosen Ones screeched to a halt as Sync appeared in front of them._

_"Did you think you could escape us?" Sync asked in a mocking tone. His hands started to glow with electricity as Maria and her crew made their blades appear._

_Sync attacked Maria as Sophie started to cast a healing arte. Marcus started to gather fonons as Maria blocked Sync's fists. _

_Sync punched Maria in the stomach making her fall to the ground._

_"You are a pathetic weakling," Sync mocked._

_"Shut up!" Maria yelled. Sophie came and attacked Sync but Sync stopped her with turbulence. Marcus was next but Sync blocked him with Absolute._

_Sync knelt down to the hurt Maria. Maria was on the verge of tears._

_"You are weak. You are about to cry like a baby."_

_"Shut up!"_

***End Dream***

* * *

Maria sat up. She felt herself sweat and was surprised to see Asch at her bed side.

"Are you ok?" Asch asked.

"Yeah."

Asch felt Maria's head and frowned.

"You feel hot."

"So what."

"So what? So what?! That's all you can say?! What the hell is wrong with you?! First you keep secrets from me, then you almost betray, now you don't care about your health! You are going to get yourself killed someday if you keep acting like an idiot instead of a smart soldier!"

"Well you know what, I rather be dead than spend the rest of my life having to worry about my parents and my life! Since day one I wish I never got roped into this! I would rather be dead than carry this burden for the rest of my damn, pathetic life! And that's a fact Jack!"

Tears started to flow down her eyes. Tears of anger and pain. Maria was in the need of a good cry.

Sophie suddenly came into the room saying, "Asch we are nearing the port."

"I'll be right there," Asch replied. Sophie left the room leaving Maria and Asch alone in the room again.

"Will you be fine?" Asch asked.

"Yeah. I just need some time alone when we get to the cathedral." Maria got out of bed and followed Asch down the halls to the deck. Maria smiled as she saw Daath in their sight. They pulled up to the port and exited the ship.

As they were about to exit the dock, they heard someone call Maria's name.

"Maria!" Maria turned to see her parents. Maria wore a surprised angry look. Maria's mom came and hugged her.

"Maria we missed you so much," Maria's mom said. Maria pushed her mother away.

"Missed me, my foot!"

"Maria what's wrong?"

"Oh don't play that crap with me! I heard what you said about me! I was at Grand Chokmah when you said you were so happy I wasn't at home with you!"

"Maria, I-"

"You what?! You're sorry?!"

"Maria, calm down and hear her out," Maria's dad said.

"I don't hear any crap from this sick woman!"

"Marianna Curtiss!" Maria's eyes were angry.

"You know what I think? I think you guys are the biggest bitches I ever met! I hope you die!" And with that, Maria ran off.

"Maria, wait!" Asch called but Maria didn't stop. She kept running. Tears again streamed down her face. She ran so fast she tripped. She cut her knee on a piece of glass on the ground. Maria couldn't hold it back anymore. Maria was on her knees in an alleyway crying.

Maria cried and cried until she couldn't any more.

_"I can't take this anymore! I have to quit the Oracle Knights somehow!"_ Maria screamed in her head.

"Maria!" She heard Sophie call her name. Maria kept into the darkest part of the alley hoping she wouldn't be seen. She suddenly felt someone touch her. She turned to see who it was and saw a thief grabbing hold of her.

"Let me go you son of a bitch! Asch! Anybody! Help me!" Maria called.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" The man had her fists held tight. She couldn't cast an arte and make her blade appear even if she tried.

"Help!"

"I said shut up!" The man was about to hit her stomach when someone jumped down and attacked the man. The thief let her go as she turned to see her father with his sword in his hand.

"Run!" He yelled. Maria got up and ran down the alleyway. She stopped when she heard another person attack the thief. She turned to see her mother with her spear in her hand.

The thief had a gun in his hand and shot bullets at her parents. Suddenly, the hands of fate made ended two lives. The thief shot her mother and father to the ground.

"Mom! Dad!" Maria screamed. Oracle Knights showed up and surrounded the thief. Oracle Knights passed her dragging away the man. Maria ran to her parents' half dead bodies.

"Mom! Dad! Hold still and will try to stop the bleeding," Maria ordered.

"Maria, it's too late for us. You have to live a long life. Don't make us feel like we wasted our lives to save yours," Maria's father told her.

"Please don't cry Maria," Maria's mother said as she lifted her hands on Maria's face.

"Mom and Dad please forgive me."

"No Maria, forgive us for giving you so much pain." Maria's mother's hands fell to the ground as her parents' breathed their last breath.

**AGL: I ended the chapter with sadness. Shame on me! L Anyway, look forward to the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14: Zao Ruins

**AGL: The next chapter is here! Enjoy! J**

**_The Tartarus_**

**_Gnomeday, Gnome-Decan 2_**

**_(That's two months later)_**

* * *

Maria walked down the halls of the Tartarus with her new best friend, Sophie. They were heading to the meeting room to discuss the plans to kidnap Ion and have him open the next Daathic seal. When they got to the meeting room, Asch, Sync, and Largo were already there.

Sophie closed to door behind her as Maria walked up to the table where they all looked at a map.

"Okay so here is the plan," Sync started. "You, Asch, and Sophie will meet the help Asch hired outside, they are going to provide you guys with transportation. The people will drive you five feet outside the city and that's when you and Sophie will sneak in and nab the Fon Master."

Sync continued the plan and Maria and Sophie paid close attention.

"You guys ready?" Asch asked. Maria and Sophie nodded and they followed Asch outside. Maria was shocked to see the Dark Wings waiting.

"Asch, what were you think?!" Maria yelled.

"I believe we haven't met, the name's Noir," the pink-haired lady said.

"You were the guys stealing Luke's wallet at Chesedonia."

"That's us."

"And you are also the guys who failed miserably."

"My, you got guts to bring up someone's past."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I want to get this crap over with so move you butts."

The Dark Wings sat up front, while Maria and her companions sat in the back of the four-wheeled, fon machine.

"Asch what were you thinking when you hired them?" Maria asked trying not to yell.

"They needed a job so I hired them," Asch replied.

"My life is such a rollercoaster."

* * *

Maria and Sophie sneaked to the top where Fon Master Ion was looking over Batical on a viewing platform. Sophie knocked out the two knights that were escorting Ion and Maria stepped out of the shadows. Ion turned to face them.

"Fon Master, would you please come with us without making a scene?" Maria asked/ordered.

Sophie had her fonon blade pointing at one knight while Maria's pointed at the other. Ion frowned at Maria as a pang of guilt hit Maria's heart. Ion walked over Maria and Sophie. They managed to sneak out of the city but Maria couldn't shake her feeling of guilt.

Maria and Sophie escorted Ion to the fon machine. Asch stepped out of the machine and faced the three. Ion wore a shocked face when he saw Asch. They all boarded the machine and the Dark Wings drove away from the city.

Maria looked out the windows and watched the scenery pass her.

"Maria, are you okay?" Sophie asked. Maria ignored her making Sophie wear a worried look. Maria suddenly got a headache. Maria held her head with her hands.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"It's that damn headache I always get," Maria answered as she hissed in pain.

"Hold on, I'll try to heal you."

"No it's fine, it's gone."

"Maria, when did you get these headaches?" Ion asked.

"Ever since I met Asch," Maria replied. Everyone remained silent for the rest of the ride. When they got to the Tartarus it started to rain. They all stepped out of the machine and Oracle Knights began to restrain Ion. The Dark Wings drove away and Asch started to take to some knights.

Sync suddenly appeared at the entrance of the warship and smirked at Maria. Maria just looked away.

"Come on cheer up, you proved you're not a traitor," Sync said in a sort of mocking tone. Maria just stood there getting drenched.

Suddenly she heard Luke yell, "Give Ion back now!"

Maria watched as Luke charged at Asch. Asch drew his sword and blocked Luke's attacked.

When they saw each other's face, Asch yelled, "So it's you!"

Luke's party showed shocked glances. Maria looked a Marcus who mouthed the word, why.

Maria just looked away and quickly boarded the Tartarus with Ion and Sophie.

"Asch, Ion takes priority right now," Sync said over the intercom. The Tartarus then started to drive away. Asch ran and grabbed on to the railing just in time to get on. Maria closed the entrance and walked behind Asch.

Maria and Asch went up to the bridge where Sync and Ion was.

"Maria, I need you to operate the Tartarus for a while," Sync ordered. Maria learned how to operate this warship a couple of weeks ago and was ready to run it. Maria went up to the main controls and started to press some buttons to upgrade the speed a little.

Maria put in the coordinates for the Zao Ruins. Maria suddenly felt a sharp pang go straight through her heart. She felt her knees getting weak. Suddenly, she saw right through her hand for two seconds before it returned to normal.

_"My mind must be playing tricks on me," _she thought to herself. Maria put it the Tartarus on full speed to get to the ruins faster. After awhile she was allowed to take a break. She walked down toward the deck before Legretta cut her off.

"Legretta? What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"We got a letter from the Commandant today. He has decided to rank you up to Locrian Sargent."

"Why all of a sudden? I mean, I haven't even gone through any other training."

"That will remain classified. I suggest you just leave it at that." And with that Legretta walked off. Maria became puzzled with the sudden rank up. Maria just decided to accept it half-way. She was going to investigate this later. She was only in the Oracle Knights for two months and already she was Locrian Sargent.

I just didn't make any sense. Maria walked back to the bridge instead of going to the deck. She didn't care about getting fresh air anymore.

* * *

Maria watched Fon Master Ion collapse in front of her. They had been walking through the ruins for a while and it was not very cool. It was just as hot as it was outside. They had just reached a bridge before Ion collapsed.

"Fon Master, are you okay?" Maria asked kneeing next to Ion.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not, stop lying. We should take a quick break."

"A break? We need to get to the Fonic Seal before that dreck does," Asch said refusing.

Maria scowled at stood in front of Asch. She was nervous to yell at him. To be honest she was scared of him, it was like staring fear in the eyes.

"Listen Bloody! I have put up with you this whole 2 months, but pushing the Fon Master to keep going, that is going too far! No one ever died from taking a damn break!" Maria yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone was shocked, even Asch. Maria rarely yelled at anyone like that, especially her mentor. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The ground was starting to crumble.

"Run!" Sync yelled. Maria grabbed Ion's hand and started running. Sync was nipping at their heels. The ground was falling behind them. Asch and Largo already made it to safety. Sync wasn't going to make it if Maria didn't do something.

Maria pulled Ion's hand tight and sling-shot him to safety. Maria then picked up her pace. The two teammates almost made it to safety, the ground gave away quicker than they expected. Sync ran faster than Maria and grabbed her hand. The ground gave away beneath them, but luckily they were near the ledge. Sync held onto Maria's hand with his left hand while he held onto the ledge with his right hand.

"Sync, I'm slipping!" Maria shouted tightening her grip.

"Hang on!"

"Sync!" Maria was slipping faster until she was completely out of his grip. Maria screamed as she fell into the abyss below.

**Three Person P.O.V.**

* * *

"Damn it!" Sync shouted as he got up.

"What are the chances that she'll survive?" Ion asked look down into the crater.

"She'll probably be fine. I highly doubt she fell that far down. We'll probably meet up with her," Asch stated. The trio then started walking further into the ruins hoping to meet up with their companion soon.

**Maria's P.O.V.**

* * *

Maria slowly opened her eyes. She felt herself being carried in someone's arms. She looked up and saw Jade's face.

"So you're finally awake," Jade stated as he stopped.

"What the hell?! Drop me you bastard!" Jade then let go of her making Maria fall on her butt.

"Don't be so damn literal!" Maria shouted. She then saw Luke, Marcus, and the others.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"We could ask you the same thing," Marcus said simply.

Maria got off and brushed the sand off of her. "I came here with some of the six god-Generals. Not like that is any of your business."

Marcus grabbed Maria's jacket. "Did Ion come with you?"

"Yes, now let go of me." Marcus let go of Maria and sighed.

"Thanks for saving me, but now I have to go." Maria dashed off before anyone asked anymore questions or worse. Why the hell did she have to be saved by those idiots? Why was everything happening so fast? Maria's head was spinning with questions. Questions she had no answers to.

**AGL: And done. Small chapter, but I was low on inspiration. I haven't updated in a while due to a bunch of crap I had to deal with. Anyway, I should be update more often now. Thank you to all the people that waited.**


End file.
